Purple Dusk
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Harlan Potter didn't know he had other family, Family in Forks, WA America. This is where he gets to meet them and fall in love. HP/Twilight crossover EC/HP slash not great with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is Ren, uh yeah my first attempt at a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. I hope its okay and would love feed back, just remember this is AU meaning SO OUT OF CANON or something. I didn't fallow the stories, maybe a few right things from the Twilight book. Enough rambling please enjoy ^ ^**

**Ren: Yay I finally posted first chapter, i'm so happy! * does happy dance***

**Harlan: *joins in the fun,***

**Edward: *sweat drops*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, if I did there would be slash only and lots of cuteness XD **

* * *

A pale boy with knee long night black hair sat on a windows seat, staring out into the rainy dark day. His eyes were dull and in his hand was a piece of old yellowish paper. It was his birth certificate and his adoption papers. He could hear more yelling coming from downstairs. They where at it again, always at it since he was little. He knew they only stayed together to help 'raise' him right, he just wished they'd get it all over with and divorce already.

Large almond shaped Sapphire Blues blinked to re wet the eyeballs and he looked once more at the papers. He finally knew why he was different then his parents. They had found his mother near birthing time and took her in, and calling for a doctor to deliver the baby at their house. Due to some complications she had died after birth, but not before naming him Harlan or Harry for short if he felt like it. She had told the doctor the name of his father from America Charlie Swan from a little town named Forks, Washington on the Olympic peninsula.

After she died the Potters quickly snatched him up and adopted him, due to complications Lily couldn't give birth. He heard shattering of something being broken and more screams coming from his 'mother'. He pulled his legs into his body, hands covering his ears. He stared at the papers in front of his feet. He wanted to leave, start somewhere new, he knew what he wanted to do then. He wanted to meet his father, maybe go live with him. It'd make it easier on the Potters anyways. He dropped his hands, ignored the slamming of doors and silence. Getting up, he went to the desk in his room and took out a few scraps of papers and a pen and started on the hardest letter he had ever had to write. 'Dear Mr. Swan.....' It took him over two hours to get the letter saying what he wanted to say.

When he was finished, he was called down for dinner. Taking a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves, he headed down to eat. It was in the middle of dinner he sprung his request onto them. " I want to go live with my biological father " he said, the sounds of utensils scrapping dishes stopped. It was a stunned silence that he glanced up to see them staring at him. He pushed on, not giving them time to reject his request. " I just think...it'd be nice to know my real father and while I'm gone...you two can finally separate and find the one your heart really belongs to... I know you both wanted to stay together just for me, but i think it might be time to let go and find our own ways. " he said, pushing his salad around his plate. Harlan wasn't a meat eater, he was a strict vegetarian, except he did drink milk.

Lily and James stared, surprise and horror written on their faces. "Harry...my god.. I'm so sorry, We..I..didn't think we were hurting you this way. " said a horrified James. Harlan shrugged his shoulders, keeping his head down. Lily looked at James, she did still love him, but it changed over the years to a platonic love.

She sighed and rested her head in her hands. " you might be right Harry, We haven't been raising you the right way by putting you in the middle of our fights..and blurting out you where adopted like that. " she said, tears gathering in her eyes. " It's okay!... yes.. it hurt, but I..got over it. I do love you both, your my parents still, just another set of them. I will keep in touch always and visit when I can. " he said, looking up at them both, pleading with his eyes for them to understand what he was saying. He didn't want to stop being their son, just, wanted them to be happy and to meet his real father. James sighed, " lets first contact your father and tell him everything. " he said. Harlan nodded " alright, I'll write a letter to him " He said, smiling lovingly at his parents. " i really want you two to be happy and i feel this will bring us all happiness. " he said, blushing. James and Lily nodded and the three finished dinner.

Harlan after cleaning his plate, headed up to his room, heading to his bathroom to shower. He glanced at the letter already written and in its envelope and the address he found on his search through the web. He grabbed his pj's and a fluffy black towel and went to shower.

_**//Darkness was all around him, he was naked, his pale and short body, partially covered by his hair. He heard soft spoke loving words, he could feel loving cold caresses over his body, making him bite his lip, keeping the whimper from escaping past his blood red lips. He gasped when he felt those cold lips touch his sensitive neck, making him unable to stop the mew from leaving his lips, pants for air. He felt like he was drowning in the sensations he was experiencing. //**_

Harlan gasped, sitting up, eyes wide in suprise, cheeks flushed red and his body trembling. He could already frrl the tell tale signs that he was sexually brought to the edge of orgasim but tauntingly left without release. He gripped the sheets to get his breath calm before struggling up on shaky legs to go take a long cold shower.

* * *

Ren: Okay I know it wasn't long, but I wanted it that way. remember this my first attempt

Thank you so much to my bestest friend Feather Oak for reading my story and helping when I need it, she's the best and keeps me on track = 3 Loves yous Feather Oak *blows kisses* Also thank you to Matsuda-chan who gave me the idea plot for Purple Dusk, please read her Twilight: A Harry Potter story its great. This Chapter and story is in thanks to you girl! good luck with the heat and schooling of course. *raining outside* heh

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey its Ren again. Updating cause alot of you people are liking my story. Thank you for the reviews! it means alot to me. So I'dd be trying to post every to everyother day. Answer a few question I got in my reviews. A. There is NO magic, maybe just mythical creatures = 3 and B. its Harry/Edward slash. Their might be Yuri, but its undecided.

**So my thanks to all of you's :**_**Matsuda-chan,The lady,Ordermask,Twilight1235,DarkhairveelaHarry,Hprewritten,Rubii Panne ,Animaluvr123,AlixMM(non magic Dear) ,LiOSeR,Kumagoro18,Dillon2, Kit52491,Shelljax,Betweenyouandme319,Haruko-Uzumaki,Azure the Dragonlady,FrozenDream,Elliitee,BlackAngel100ofTheNight,sarah999  
**_

Disclaimer: once again, I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight. * cries in dark corner*

* * *

Charlie Swan collapsed into his seat at the local police station. His mind was running wild with information. Steven Kane an officer working with him looked at the Chief. " whats wrong Chief? " he asked, raising an eyebrow. Charlie looked at the letter once more reading over a few pieces of it. '...remember my mother Jaren Dacey? ' The image of a dark short haired women he met once on a vacation trip for two weeks and they had dated, slept together but decided it wasn't meant to be.

She was beautiful with bright blue eyes and she was petite. '...my adopted parents are having...troubles and i love them lots, but i believe that they need to separate and find their happy endings..I was wondering..if you would mind getting to know each other. I fully understand if you don't and will not be upset if you say no, after all I am digging into your own affairs..' He wondered what the boy, his son would look like. was he petite like Jaren was? did he have his brown/black hair? "rlie...Charlie? " he finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Steven. " huh? " he asked. Steven chuckled. " whats wrong? what did the letter say?" he asked.

Charlie looked back at the letter. " I have a son..." was all he said. Steven stared wide eyed. " a son? you didn't know you had a son?" he asked. Charlie nodded, he knew he wanted to know about his son so he decided right then and their to discuss meeting his son with the Potters. ' if you would like to call at all...our number is xxx-xxx-xxxx ' He took out his cellphone and made the call, taking a deep breath before letting out when a women with an english accent answered the phone.

It had been three weeks since his biological father called after he had gotten his letter. They talked a lot, getting to know each other and Charlie talking to his parents about him moving out there. That was a long discussion with James and Lily who finally decided that Harlen was going to stay with Charlie for a while, they where gonna come out with Harlan after they shipped his stuff over there and drop him off. They wanted to meet Charlie Swan and say goodbye properly to Harlan.

Harlan had been plagued by that dream almost every night, it made him very sensitive and very frustrated of course. He looked around his bare room and could feel tears gather in his eyes. He was sad to be leaving his home of sixteen years but he knew it needed to be done. His parents had dealt with his school transfer, he was to be joining Forks High in a few days. He took a long look of his room, his last look for James and Lily were selling it so they can find something different for themselves. He picked up his backpack which had a few things like his laptop and some notebooks and pens. He hefted it over his shoulder and left the room, not looking back. He met James and Lily at the base of the stairs and followed them as they left the house, heading to the airport. James and lily only had a small bag each with a change of clothes and reading material for the flight. They weren't staying to long anyways. When they finally got on the plane, Harlan sat next to the window, resting his head against the wall and waited for them to take off.

Everything had happened fast, it had tired him out somewhat and he didn't want to sleep yet due to fear that the dream would come and he'd embarrass himself on the plane. The plane had taken off, he was served Ginger ale, he loved Ginger ale and pretzels, they served Pretzels and he was happy. After an hour or so in the air, Lily was reading a romance novel with Fabio on the cover, Harlan had to admit Fabio was delicious looking. He giggled to himself, James was napping already and Harlan was watching the on flight movie which was a movie that got his blood boiling and making him want to dance, Step Up 2: the streets.

That Chase Collins was cute as was Moose. He ordered another Ginger ale after the movie finished and took out his notebook to write the time away. When they finally landed Harlan was so ready to never sit down that long in a long while. He looked around Port Angeles, it was cloudy, looked to be raining soon. James called a taxi to take them to Forks and and back after an hour wait in Forks. They got in, James sat in the front so there was room and they drove for an hour. They pulled in front of a nice looking house, Charlie was standing in front of it, looking very nervous and excited. When the taxi stopped, James told the driver to go ahead and take a break but to be back in an hour to pick them up, he was still being paid of course. Lily got out first on the houses side and Harlan got out on the other, he looked around, saw all the bright green earth and clouded sky, Already he loved Forks, it was an awesome place.

He turned to look at his new home, it was cute, small and Harlan did like it. He walked away from the taxi and to stand in front of his father. He took him in. Dark short hair a mustache dark as well and brown eyes. Harlan blushed being caught staring. Charlie chuckled slightly " You must be Harlan " he said holding his hand out to Harlan, shaking his hand and then as well as James and Lily. Harlan listened as Charlie explained things and chatted with James, they seemed to become like friends. Charlie explained how he had fixed, cleaned and changed the attic for Harlan's bedroom.

Harlen was told to go see if his room was alright and so he left his parents to talk to each other as he went upstairs, passing a room that looked for a girl and wondered who's that was. He saw the bathroom and what looked to be Charlies room and found a closed hall area, you turn into it thinking there was another hall but it was closed off. The stairs to the attic where down in the little alcove, He went up the stairs and looked around.

A gasp slipped past his lips as he got to the top of the stairs and looked around. It was pretty big painted in two colors of Black and mint green. It was furnished in his stuff, looked like the shipping company was true in their speedy services. His bed was against a corner where there was a skylight of sorts above it, where he could watch the sky while he slept. His black and mint green sheets where on it already and he had his walnut wood desk on the other side of the room his lamps they where black as well. His little mint green rug in the center of the room and it looked like Charlie had put in a small window seat next to a bay window that opened out. He could see that it was all new additions to the attic just for him. He felt the tell tale prickling feeling of tears coming and willed them back. He was very happy.

Taking off his bag he took out his laptop and note books, putting those in the desk and his Crossfire XT Black and Green Roller blades and put those near the stairs but not so he could trip on them of course. He looked around his room, seeing that Charlie had unpacked his books and put them in his bookshelf, he headed down and gave a hesitant hug to Charlie. " thank you very much. I love the room. " he said, smiling. James and Lily stood up, it was time for them to head back to the airport soon. Harlan walked them back outside, the taxi waiting for them. He gave long hugs and sniffles he knew he was crying, but he would miss them.

" I'll call and write when i get your addresses. I promise I will, you both are my parents too " he said, hugging Lily tight who was crying as well. " I know son, call us after your first day, no matter the time. we wanna hear about your first day. " James said, ruffling his hair. Harlan laughed slightly. " I will.. please travel safe and I know you'll find your hearts " he said, waving them off. He stayed their, waving til they were out of sight. He lowered his hand and wiped at his eyes and headed back inside, closing the door. Charlie stood in the hall, watching his son. " are you going to be ok Harlan? " he asked, putting his arm around him in comfort. He nodded " yeah, I'll be okay. They'll be happy now. " he said, smiling up at Charlie his father.

" So I heard you...cant cook?" he asked, looking into the kitchen, already making a list in his head of the shopping that will need to be done soon. Charlie gave his own pout " its not that i cant cook, i just...burn everything. " he said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Harlan giggled at that. " that's okay, I can cook. " he told him, smiling and blushing lightly. Charlie gave a theatrical heavy sigh. " oh that's good, Bella and I can't we'd starve if you didn't cook " he said dramatically. Harlan blink and then nodded, remembering Charlie telling about his half sister...whoa he had a half sister. So that's who the room before belongs too. " anyways, I'll order pizza tonight, tomorrow Bells is flying into Port Angeles, you both will start school day after tomorrow " he said as he went to the phone and dialed the memorized pizza place's number. Harlan blinked. " right, I'll make dinner tomorrow then. " he said, smiling.

He was going to meet his sister tomorrow, everything was going fast he felt like he needed to take a break. Harlan explored the kitchen while Charlie order dinner and then went to pick it up. They spent the night talking and eatting pizza, meat lovers for him and veggie for him. He liked the pizza he had, Tomatos, basil, pizza sauce, onions and olives. Charlie said goodnight to Harlan, who gave him a hug " night Dad " he said softly and they both went to bed, Charlie dazed from being called Dad by his son and Harlan up to his room, getting into his blue silk pjs and slipping into bed. He liked the house at night, the light drizzle of rain startled him, then he smiled sleep crawling over him. He fell asleep in no time.

* * *

**A/N: thanks everyone, rest of my thank you lists of course**

**Hushaby(Edward/Harry sweetie),Knyghtshade,Rosefighter,Sybelle Annya ,Yahari,Patia,Laica-27,Charms92,Tourette,Silverdragondray,DragonBloodSky  
,Natn,Lientjuhh,ChristyBeh,Prancing1(your story is awesome!) ,Sweet-single  
,Fuzzybuzz21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ren: Hi! Sorry it took me a bit, dogs got out yesterday, twisted my ankle or something. Don't worry I already have alot of chapters already ready, but I'm getting a bit distracted to continue. I WILL PUSH MYSELF!! * hits self* owie. anyways THANKYOU!!! To all of you who love my story, not going to put ALL the names on here cause thats way to many.**

**Edward: * bonks Ren on Head* stop rambling and start the story, I want my Harlan!**

**Harlan: * blushes but giggles***

**Ren: *sweatdrops* uhh alright I'll start the story. but first the deal with Harlan not having GREEEN eyes is cause he's adopted, father brown, mother blue and theres not magic per say so theres no magical/blood adoption where he'd get green eyes, though I would love him to have it, but I think Blue works too. SO On with the show**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight...yet * hides kidnapping tools behind bed***

* * *

The next morning Harlan woke to rain on his windows, It was a comforting sound. Slipping out of his warm bed, he stretched, yawned and headed downstairs and saw Charlie drinking a mug of coffee. He went to get himself a mug as well. He poured some, added lots of sugar and two splashes of milk. He practically inhaled it. Charlie watched his son sleepily made his way inside the kitchen and pour himself coffee.

He raised an eyebrow at the amount of sugar that was put in. He chuckled at his look, His son looked adorable in blue pj's slightly big and his long hair mussed from sleeping. " morning, sleep well?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Harlan looked up and yawned cutely, putting a hand in front of his mouth. " morning. when does Isabella's flight come in?" he asked, draining his up and filling it up again. " mm around 2 " he said, looking at the clock, he had the day off to pick up his daughter and spend time with his kids.

He nodded and looked at the clock, it was ten forty-five in the morning. He had enough time to get a shower, dress and then go look for a store to buy food so he could cook dinner. " you said your friend Billy was bringing over the truck for Isabella?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Charlie nodded as he washed out his mug. " Billy and Jacob his son " he said. Harlan nodded " alright then, should I include them in dinner?" he asked, slowly sipping his coffee, he was already awake now.

He planned to go get ready to go soon. Charlie blinked and then nodded " yeah, that would be nice to have them over. " he said, leaning against the counter. " I'll give you some money to pay for groceries. " he said. Harlan shook his head. " no its ok, I'll pay. but is there anything they cant eat or only eat? what about Isabella? you? " he asked, worried he'd make something no one will like. Charlie laughed " calm down. anything is fine. " he said smiling at Harlan. Harlan blushed and giggled he always worried over people, like a concerned mother. Harlan stood and finished his coffee, he washed out his mug. " Well, I'm going to get ready" he said, gave his father a quick hug and scurried out of the room and up to his own room.

After gathering his clothes and taking a quick shower, well as quick as he could with knee long hair of course. He wrapped his hair in a towel and dressed first. Then he went to work on his hair, toweled it dry and brushed out. When it was done he pulled it back into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing his face. He took his empty backpack, his blades and a water proof jacket and headed back downstairs to the kitchen. He saw Charlie watching a game on the TV and detoured to the living room. Charlie looked up to see his son who looked even more lady like. He snickered to himself, knowing the local boys would be hard pressed to remain straight when they saw his son. Yes he knew Harlan was gay, he didn't judge or care as long as he was happy, like he would be happy for Bells if she was happy.

" so you planning to explore Forks? " he asked, watching as Harlan put on some roller Blades. " yep! I'm going to check everything out and hit the store. I think I'll make a roast tonight. with Potatoes and carrots and a salad. " he said, giggling at the hungry look that came over Charlies face. " I might even make a cake! " he said, laughing at the dramatic hand to his chest in a mock heart attack. He put his jacket on and slipped on his bag. He smiled and gave Charlie a hug before he left. He didn't see Charlie sneakily put in two twenties into his pocket for shopping.

Harlan opened the door and saw that the rain had lessened to a light drizzle and he carefully made his way down the stairs and the walk way to the street. He started pushing himself forwards with light careful speed due to the rain, he didn't want to fall. Harlan explored the area of Forks, moving from the street to the sidewalks. He passed a Shell gas station and had passed Forks High school. He braked and stared at it, That was going to be his new school starting tomorrow. Moving on he passed Chicago Ru's Pizza and a JT's Sweet Stuffs. He stopped again, seeing the word Sweets. He felt his mouth water, he was a sweets addict sorta. Giggling to himself he skated to the door and bit his lip, hoping to be able to enter with his skates on.

He took a chance and entered. He stood there looking around, there was at least one or two customers and a nice grandma like lady behind the counter. She looked at him, easily telling he was a he and not a she. She smiled encouragingly at him. " please have a look around. " she said and Harlan smiled, blushing a bit. " Thank you " he said softly and rolled slightly to the displays and looked at the candies and sweets. He picked up a few chocolates and lollies and chose a cheese danish and brought them to the lady who rang him up. " your new in town. just move in?" she asked, ringing up a chocolate bar. " yes Ma'am, I just moved in with my father. Oh! I'm sorry My names Harlan..Harlan..Potter..well I guess Harlan Swan now " he said, blushing and scratching his head in embarrassment. Mary the counter lady could feel her awe mechanism activate or wanted to. He looked to adorable she just wanted to awe, pinch his cheeks and give him a candy. " Swan? as in Chief Swan? " she asked surprised. " I knew he had a daughter, but not a son. " Harlan blushed brighter.

" yeah, well its a long story. short version, a one night stand, guess my mother heard he married didn't want to bother him with me and then had me in a friends house. She died after naming me and her friends Adopted me. I just found out a couple weeks ago and got in touch. " he said, poking at his danish in embarrassment. Mary clicked her tongue " oh you poor thing. Are you settling in alright?" she asked. He nodded vigorously. " Oh yes, Dad fixed up an attic room for me and its really cool and I start school tomorrow and I am meeting my half sister today. " he said, telling her like an excited child. She was easy to talk to, like a grandmother to him or well that's what she felt like to him.

She smiled and reached over and patted his head. " Well I'm glad. Its nice to meet you Harlan, I'm Mary Richards, you can call me Mary dear." Harlan nodded and smiled, giving her the money he needed to pay for the sweets. " Thank you Mary, I'll be differently coming by again. " he said, taking back his change and turning to leave. " Bye Dear, watch those roads and be careful. " she called, waving to him. Harlan Happily ate his danish as he skated leisurely up the streets towards where he saw the sign for J & P Produce.

He finished his danish by the time he made it to the front of the store. Her grabbed a tiny cart, giggling at the size and rolled inside to start shopping. He started in the produce and went slowly through it, buying a sack of potatoes and onions. Bagged some carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, radishes and Squash. He had fun looking through the fruits and chose bananas and grapes. He wondered if he should call Dad to see if he wanted anything. He shook his head, if Dad needed something, he'd go out later and get it. Grabbing the essentials, hazelnut coffee creamer for himself and flour and cocoa and the roast and some chicken for next dinner.

He also bought sandwhich makings and his all time needed Gingerale. twenty minutes later Harlan was done shopping and having it all rung up for him. He asked the bagger boy who smiled flirtaiously at him, in which he blushed lightly back if he could stack the heavier purchases into his back pack for him. He blinked and say the total was 42.65, he searched through his pockets and felt money. Pulling it out he saw the fourty his father slipped in his pocket.

He smiled softly and handed the fourty and took three dollars from his own money and gave it to the checker who smiled kindly and gave back his change. He smiled back, blushed as the bagger helped him put the bag on and made sure he was able to stay up. He was and took the other bags. " My names Mike Newton " he said, smiling at him. Harlan smiled back. " I'm Harlan Swan, Chief Swan's son. " he said giggling at the shocked look on Mikes face, obviously he thought he was a girl. " got to go, bye Mike Newton " he said and left the store, skating back the way he came, swaying back in forth as he skated past the JT Sweet Stuff and waved at Mary.

Twenty minutes later he made it home, a little tired from carrying all the weight. He saw Charlie's Cruiser still in the driveway and walked inside and saw Charlie about to leave. " ah your home, I was going to call you to tell you the back door is unlocked for you. " he said. Harlan put the bags on the table and started unloading. " oh, heading out to get Isabella?" he asked, putting the parashibles into the fridge, leaving the roast ingreidents he needed out.

The roast needed to be started on soon anyways. " yeah, im heading a little early incase of traffic. " he said, gave a quick hug to his son and left. Harlan could hear the car start up and then take off. Taking a deep breath he quickly took off his blades and dash up the stairs to put them away and grab a box of his stuff that was left untouched. Carefully bringing down the box he set it on the table and opened it up. Smiling happily he pulled out all the pans he collected over the years. He put the rest of what he didnt need into the bottom cabinits and left out two cake pans and a pot roast pan.

After cleaning the pans he took the roast pan and put the roast with seasonings and potatoes and onions and garlic. He covered it and put it in the preheated oven and set timer for two hours. He cleaned up his mess and put the prechopped carrots and squash into the fridge later and started on the chocolate cake he was making.

He took a quick break to get his Ipod and station and started playing music so he could dance and sing while he baked. One hour later the cake was done and cooling, the kitchen windows where opened letting in damp cool air. Harlan was sitting down eatting a small salad for lunch and a cold Gingerale. The cake frosting was made lightly flavored with vanilla and a syurp was made for moisting and flavoring the cake.

The roast had another hour til he added the rest of the veggies, then another two hours too cook, one of those with out the covering. he sat back, sighing tired a bit. He wondered if Charlie had told Isabella about him yet. He looked at the clock it was two-twenty already. charlie and Isabella would be home in an hour or so, he desided to clean up and check to see if all his stuff was unpacked. He took his ipod and headed upstairs, plugging the station in near the desk he put on some of his favorite music.

He found a few of his favorite Vampire romance books in another box and put them with the other books and giggled. He needed to buy the latest Vampire Romance soon. After making sure his room was in order, band posters up and pictures and the like, he went back down the stairs and started on frosting the cake and checking the timer. Fourty minutes later he heard the shutting of two doors in the drive way.

Nervous rushed into him as he jumped up, made sure his hair was in place. He started to go out to meet them, but the timer to the potroast rang startling Harlan, making him jump and rush back into the kitchen. He quickly and carefully opened the oven and pulled the rack out a little, opened the foil and started putting the rest of the veggies into the pan from the fridge.

He tried to hurry cause he heard the front door opening and dumped the last of the veggies into the pan, splashing some hot juices on to his hand. He yelped in suprise, quickly covered the roast, closed the door and then turned the faucit onto cold and stuck his burnt hand under it. He flinched at the pain throbbing in it.

Charlie shut off his cruiser and sighed, he watched his daughter as she got out and went to grab her bag from the back. She didnt take it well when he told her of her long lost half brother. She had ranted and gave him the silent treatment for a while, until he said they'd both be attending school together in the same grade. He sighed once more and got out, locking the cruiser after Bella got her bag and walked up to the house.

They could hear a beeping going off and someone running, then yelping. Charlie opened the door for Bella and looked around the house, it smelt delicious. Bella looked around the small two story house, it looked the same as always. She had to admit, grudgingly that it smelt good too. " get a house keeper or a wife Dad?" she joked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled. She turned to look at the kitchen just as someone came out from it.

The girl had long black hair, really long if its still long in a ponytail, bright blue eyes and a petite frame. She was tiny wearing blue jeans and a baggy long mint green sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. There was a red mark on one of her hands. " Hi! You must be Isabella, I'm Harlen, your.. half brother i guess " he offered his good hand to shake. Bella's mouth dropped in shock. Her brother?! that was a man!? He looked cuter then she did. " Yeah, Bella " she said, shaking his hand reluctently.

He smiled and looked at Charlie. " well you made good time, any of you hungry? thirsty? I didnt know what you liked to drink Isabella so i got juice and Pepsi.. theres also milk and Gingerale. " he said, nervously fiddling with his hair as he talked. Bella couldnt help but wonder, who the hell he get his looks from, obviously not from Charlie. " Pepsi's fine.. " she muttered, Charlie took her bag and lead her to the stairs.

" I'll show you your room. " he said, she nodded. I hope I dont have to share a room with girly boy. She thought, looking around. One bathroom, gawds now she had to share with two men, she didnt know if she could stand it here now. Her room she vaguely remembered was still the same. Though she did have a new bed with new sheets and an old desk with a second hand computer hooked up to the phone jack. There was the rocking chair from her baby years, she wondered why he kept it.

She did like how Charlie wouldnt hover and he let her get unpacked on her own and went down stairs. She sighed a depressed sigh and unpacked her clothes, putting them in the old pine dresser. She wanted to cry, but she'd do that when she went to bed, it was still to early to go to bed. She headed down to see what her...half brother and father were doing and get a drink.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, longer chapter too. **

**Peace Love and Ants!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ren: okay i'm very sorry for not updating. my bad. So want to say thanks to those who reviewed and stuff and some of your questions where..interesting. To those about the changing of Harlan's eyes. Its because Harlan isnt a blood Evans or Potter. no magic so no blood changing. The deal with his really long hair, is because I want him to look like a girl, to be girly, yes he's gay. I like the idea of a house wife Harlan cause it shows how 'motherly', 'adorable' he is. I know its unrealistic, but thats the point, its fan fiction. meaning never gonna happen. * continues rambling***

**Edward: *sighs humanly and drags Ren away and locks into a closet. Snatches Harlan and disappears.***

**Harlan: eep**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do however own a few characters like Mary and the name Harlan, which im happy no one has used yet. I think. **

* * *

She headed down the stairs, hearing the two talking. She wondered where her brother was sleeping, maybe on the couch. She felt like cackling but put the thoughts out of her mind. She walked into the kitchen and found it nicely cooled with a breeze coming in from the open windows the oven still on and Harlan taking the cover foil off the roast. She couldnt believe how tastie it looked, she wanted to sneere one more thing to add to the girly boy was cooking, did he do windows? she nearly laughed out loud.

She went to the fridge and took out a Pepsi and took a seat at the little table. " So I see you where busy cooking Harlan " Charlie said, looking at the tasty looking white cake. He checked his mouth just to make sure he wasn't drooling. He nodded taking out the salad makings and a bowl and started on the salad, washing them before cutting them up. " Yeah, once I start, sometimes I have trouble stopping " he said, blushing. Charlie laughed and Bella had to smile slightly at that. " Dinner will be ready in aboutr thirty minutes or so. " he said, chopping up tomatoes and cucumbers and radishes.

It was about ten minutes later when a truck pulled up to the house and a car horn honked. Charlie stood up smiling. " that would be Billy and Jacob with your truck Bells " he said. Harlan quickly washed his hands and wiped them on a dish towel, following them out. He saw a dark haired boy helping an older man who looked like his father into a wheel chair. Quickly he hurried over to offer some Help. " Do you need any help?" he asked. Jacob and Billy looked up, slightly surprised at the appearance of the girl. " o-oh alright. " Jacob said, blushing at his stammering.

He and Harlan helped Billy into the wheel chair and Jacob wheeled him over to Charlie. Billy gave a laugh at how his son was acting, crushing already on the girl. " Wow Bella you have grown beautifully! " he said to Harlan. Harlan blushed brightly. " I'm not Isabella, I'm Harlan, Charlies son " he said, pointing over at Bella who was checking out the Truck. " that's Isabella " he said.

Isabella walked over " Wow I love it Dad, thanks " she said and hugged Charlie. He gave her a return Hug. " Bells you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob?" He asked. Bella nodded " Faintly, but I remember. Hi " She said, shaking hands with them. "And this is my son Harlan. " he said. Harlan shook Billy's hand and Jacobs. " would you two like to have dinner with us? we have plenty. " he asked. Billy thought about it. " if your sure you have enough then, lets eat! " he laughed, " Help me inside Charlie " he commanded. Charlie gave a smile and helped his friend. Bella headed inside, to do something and Jacob and Harlan were left outside. " I heard you fixed up this truck " he offered, smiling.

Jacob nodded and went into full blown talk of cars with Harlan nodding and imputing once in a while. He lead Jacob into the house and to the kitchen so he could check on dinner. Charlie got beers for himself and Billy and Harlan got a Pepsi for Jacob who was still talking about cars. He was drawn in by his innocent excitement to something he loved. When Jacob finally took a break on talking to get a sip of his drink Harlan jumped right in. " Your love for cars is awesome Jacob. Its like my love for cooking. Its too bad I don't have a car or bike, I do love my blades though " he said. Jacob blushed at the comment from his hopefully new friend. " Blades? oh! Roller blades. you skate?" he asked. Harlan nodded and got up to take out the roast that was done.

He carefully took it out and put it on a serving dish and piled the veggies into another bowl so the meat had cutting room. " Yeah, I love my skates, Do you know if there's any hills around here with roads?" he asked, then blinked as he set the meat dish on the table. " scratch that, that was a dumb question. " he giggled as Jacob laughed. He got up and helped Harlan set the table, taking out plates and utensils and Harlan got the salad and dressings and rolls and butter. When the table was set He smiled " thanks Jacob, find yourself a seat or another drink, I'll go tell everyone dinners ready. " he said and left the room. He told the adults and went up to Isabella's room and knocked on her door. " Dinners ready Isabella. " he said and heard an answering " Bella! " from inside.

He shrugged and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He saw the boys at the table already carving up the roast and serving themselves. He took a seat next to Jacob, giving Bella the other side space and enough space for Billy. He served himself some potatoes and Salad, pouring on Italian dressing. Bella came downstairs not a minute more later and took her seat, serving herself. Harlan buttered his roll as Charlie and Billy talked. " would you like a roll Isabella?" He asked, holding out the basket of rolls.

She took one but didn't say thank you. Harlan just put it down and bit into his bun. Jacob after eating most of his plate turned to look at Harlan. " aren't you going to eat some meat?" he asked, curious at Harlan's meatless plate. He snickered. " nope " Bella watched, raised an eyebrow " on a diet?" she asked. Harlan shook his head. " No I'm just a vegetarian, though I do still drink milk, or I wouldn't be able to drink my Coffee. " he put on a stricken face, then burst into giggles. Jacob laughed. Billy snorted. " more meat for us. " Harlan laughed more. " of course. you can take some home if you want. " he offered.

Billy nodded, turning to Charlie. " I'm taking half of whats left over. " he told him, they got into a conversation as old friends do. Dinner progressed with lots of talking between Charlie and Billy and a few comments between Jacob, Bella and Harlan. When everyone was finished Harlan cleaned up and halved the leftovers one put away in the fridge and the other for take home.

Billy and Charlie went back to the living room to watch more of last nights game, Bella excused herself with being tired and went to shower then head to bed since they had school the next day and she had a long day of flying. Harlan took his drink and invited Jacob to his room if he wanted to hang out. So Jacob followed Harlan, looking around as they went through the hall, he could hear the shower going and watched as Harlan climbed the stairs to what he knew was the attic. He wondered why he was. " why are you going to the attic?" he asked, curiousity getting to him.

Harlan laughed as he disappeared up into the dark Attic. " Come in see " he said from inside. Jacob nervously looked behind him, feeling as if he was in a horror film, but followed anyways, wouldn't be good to let a new friend get attacked by a spook. Harlan Turned on his lights and sat onto his bed, watching his first friend of Forks enter his room. Jacob looked around the room as his jaw dropped. " this is your room?! Its so cool. " he said going to the window.

Harlan Nodded " yeah, Dad fixed it up for me.. he remembered that I said I love window seats, " he said, looking out the window Jacob was at. Jacob went exploring his room and looked through his books.

There were lots of Cooking/Baking books, Vampire/werewolves Romance books, horror and Gay romance books. He blinked at the Gay romance books. " your gay?" he asked, looking at Harlan. Harlan blushed. " yeah, does that bother you?" he asked, genuinely worried he lost his first friend here because he didn't like females. Jacob stared at his friend, easily reading the fear and sadness in his eyes and on his face at the thought of him being disgusted cause Harlan was gay. " No, It doesn't bother me, love is love right?" he said. smiling and taking a seat next to Harlan, ruffling his hair like a brother.

" you love whom ever you want, if they make you happy its your choice, not anyone else's, remember that. " he said then stood up. " now lead me to that cake I saw before dinner. " He said, pointing off into the opposite direction distance. Harlan laughed and lead him down the stairs and to the kitchen. He asked the adults if thy wanted any cake, got enthusiastic yes's and figured if Bella wanted cake, she'd come get some. He took four plates and forks out and a cutting knife and dished out good sized slices for all of them. He went and delivered the adults their slices and sat at the table, eating cake and chatting about nothing and everything.

When it was time to go, Charlie took Jacob and Billy home. They went home with left over dinner and some slices of cake. Harlan waved goodbye to them both and made plans to hang out with Jacob on the weekend. He cleaned up the dishes, put some of the leftover salad in a container and a smaller container with dressing and put that with some cake and a ginger ale into a lunch box for lunch tomorrow. He decided to make a sandwich of Turkey and one of Ham for Bella to have for lunch tomorrow. Making sure everything was cleaned up he went to get ready, dressing into pj's.

He went and checked up on Isabella and found her asleep, He saw the kicked off blankets and quietly entered her room and recovered her with the blankets before leaving and settling into bed with a book and setting his alarm for early. Charlie arrived home a couple of minutes later. He locked the doors, closed the windows, it was going to rain and checked on Bella. She was asleep, and then checked on Harlan.

He found him, sleeping with a book open on his chest. Chuckling he took the book and set it on the desk and made sure he was tucked in and turned the light off. He went to his own room and went to sleep. thirty minutes later the house was silent as a tomb, other then the steady fall of rain drops.

The next morning Charlie woke at four-thirty and got ready to go to work, making coffee. By five, Harlan was awake, five-ten he was already drinking his hazelnut flavored coffee and starting on a breakfast for Charlie. He made Eggs and bacon and toast. Setting the plate on the table for Charlie and a mug of coffee as well. five minutes later Charlie came downstairs and stopped at the site of his son snoozing on the table and a hate breakfast waiting for him. He smiled softly and sat down, tucking into his breakfast. At Six Harlan was showered, dressed and ready to go.

His bag and lunch at the door. He chose to wear jeans again and another sweater in Blue though. His long hair was brushed and left down, some cliped back with cute little butterfly clips that sparkled. He loved sparkly things. Bella was awake and shuffling down the stairs, her hair mussed and eyes barely open. " would you like some eggs for breakfast Isabella? or cereal?" He asked, sipping his second cup of coffee. Bella looked up " I'll have cereal. " Harlan got up and took two bowls down and the cereal and milk and spoons. He poured himself some and gave her the box and then the milk.

He dug into his breakfast. " I made some sandwiched if you want to take them for lunch, I don't think school lunch would be good anyways. ones turkey and the others Ham. " he said. She made a noise of hearing him but didn't respond. Charlie stood up. " well I'll be home around six-thirty i should hope. Good luck in school today. " he said, kissing both of their heads and taking off. after a while Harlan finished and cleaned his bowl and spoon. Bella finished and just left her dishes there going to get ready. He blinked and sighed, taking her dish and cleaning it as well.

When he was done he made sure the back door was unlocked and headed to the front, he wanted to hit the school early. He put his headphones on and then his blades and grabbing his jacket he slipped that on and his bag then headed out. He was going to a school that had a grand total of three hundred and fifty-seven, make that fifty-nine now students.

Oh boy was it going to be interesting he thought as he rolled down the street, clicking to go to a song he wanted to listen to. He chose Paramore's Decode. Humming he skated past Mary who was opening the shop. " Good luck in school Dear! " she called. He smiled widely. " thank you! " he called back and skated quicker to the beat of the song and bladed to the office to get his schedule.

When he got to the front office it was still very early. He opened the door and walked over to the front of the desk. There was a lady with red hair and a purple t-shit. He smiled, liking how laid back the dressing was here. His last school you had to wear ironed crisped starched clothes, very uncomfortable. " Excuse me, I'm here for my schedule. " he said. He could barely lean his arms over the counter. It came to a few inches past his arm pits. She looked at him. " your name is?" she asked, smiling at him. " oh sorry, I'm Harlan Swan. Transferred from Wellington Prep. " he said, looking around.

It was a nice building, could use some new carpeting though. " Oh yes, you and your sister are starting today. let me just get that for you.. is your sister with you?" she asked, going through a stack of papers on her desk. She made a triumphal sound when she found his schedule. " no, she'll be by soon I think. " he answered, watching her. She explain his classes to him, gave him a map of the school and whatever else he would need. He smiled in thanks. " I hope you like it here in Forks. " she said. He grinned " I already do, I love it here. " he said and left the office, skating away.

Some students where arriving, He saw Isabella's red truck making its way into the parking lot and continue to skate around the school ,looking for where his classes where located. Its was close to class time when he finally took off his skates and put on regular tennis to wear. When the bell rang he saw Isabella going to her first class and ran to get to his Honors English class. He rounded a corner and slammed into a hard body and started falling back. A strong arm grabbed him by the waist in a mock dance move. " whoa there little one, you could hurt yourself. " said a deep voice.

Harlan blinked and looked up at a tall dark haired boy who looked like he could fight a bear and still come out alive. " I'm so sorry! " he said, standing up on his own blushing. " Oh no im going to be late! " he cried and started rushing off, calling thank you over his shoulder to the boy know by everyone as Emmett Cullen.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at the little human and smirked chuckling. " Was he the one you saw Alice? " he asked his sister, as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend a tall vilupcious blond who could be a model. Alice giggled her chimed tinkling giggle and smiled widely. " Oh yes, he's going to be my new friend! " she stated, skipping off to her first period Honors English.

* * *

Ren: I'm back. I like guys giggling sorry if you dont. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ren: Hello Everyone! this is my Valentines gift to you all! * gives chocolate* I decided to not get a beta. Sorry if somethings aren't great, must have slept through that English lesson heh. Sorry to the one i messaged, i decided not to. please forgive me! *gives flowers* I love all your reviews, yes even the flames when i do get them cause they fuel me! = 3 So I'll finish this ramble hope you guys enjoy this shortish chapter.**

**Edward: * gives Harlan his favorite flower, Calla Lilies***

**Harlan: * grins and sniffs them, blushing. gives Edward a kiss on his cheek***

**Edward: * left in a daze***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

Harlan made it on time and handed his schedual to the teacher to get signed off and was directed to the only open seat next to Alice Cullen, the pixi looking girl with short dark hair and sparkling topaz eyes. She smiled at him and waved. He blushed at the stares he was getting and took his seat next to her. " Hi! lets be friends " The girl, Alice said as he sat down. giggling Harlan nodded " sure! " he took out his notebook to take notes through classes. Alice talked with him til the class ended and they walked down the hall til they had to split.

Alice had Biology and Harlan had Government. Through out the day his classes were okay. He was amazed he didnt have any classes with Isabella, well he still had two more classes to go. It was lunch time now and Harlan was looking for somewhere to eat when he spotted the boy he crashed into. He knew he didnt appoligize correctly so he followed after him into the cafeteria.

As he entered the room, he ignored the stares he was getting, the only sign he noticed the stares was the brush of red on his cheeks. He spotted him, A amazing looking blond, Alice a blond curly haired boy and the youngest one looking there. He had redish brown hair and beautiful Topaz eyes, He noticed they all look alike some how, pale skin, like Harlan's own, Topaz eyes only a little bit a difference and beautofil with natural grace. Gathering courage Harlan walked over to the table, infront of Brawny who he needed to appoligize too.

He blushed when five sets of eyes turned to him. He fiddled with his lunch box, noticing how quiet the lunch room, vaguely catching site of Isabella sitting at a table with other students. He cleared his throat. " um I..I wanted to properly appoligize for running into you today. Im Harlan Swan and I'll make sure to not run through the halls " he blurted out and Alice giggled behind her hand. Emmett laughed deeply, startling Harlan and a few others. " oh its fine Little one. I'm Emmett Cullen, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen whom I'v been told you already meet, Jasper Hale, her boyfriend and Rosalie's twin and my little brother Edward Cullen. " he introduced them all.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the cute little human infront of her. Edward and Harlan looked at each other at the same time. Harlan blushed brightly and turned to look at Alice while Edward stared at the small femine male infront of him who had the most delicious scent he had ever smelt. His eyes darkened at the aroma of his blood. Jasper covertly grabbed onto Edwards arm keeping him still. " Why dont you eat lunch with us. " Asked Alice. The other Cullens looked at her in suprise. Harlan glanced at the other Cullens and shook his head.

" I dont want to interupt your lunch with your family, maybe next time. " He said, taking his leave. :: I'll go find somewhere outside, rain should be letting up. oh look Isabella's made friends, thats nice. Im glad she did. oh she didnt take lunch i made from home.. oh well maybe Dad will want them. :: Thought Harlan as he left the cafeteria. Edward listened into his thoughts, he could practically feel the happiness in his finding out this.. Isabella found friends and sadness at her for not taking a lunch.

Who knew a mind like his could be so powerful thought Edward. Alice looked at them all and pouted. " you scared off my friend. " she sniffed. Jasper slipped his arm around her. " I dont think he is upset with us. He did feel a little sad, do you know why Edward?" he asked. Edward nodded, stareing at the door Harlen left through. " his sister i think didnt take the lunch he prepared for her. " he said, looking at the name Bella being said and caught the eyes of a Hazel wavy hair girl who must have been Harlan's sister.

The girl looked away. He wanted to roll his eyes. :: oh look, another crush on me :: he thought to himself. Alice got up and practically danced with her tray to the garbage, keeping her soda and throwing the rest away and went to find Harlan. Jasper stood not to long later and followed his mate. " That little human sure is interesting. " commented Rosalie, startling Emmett and Edward. " what?" she snapped, if she could blush, she would be. " Harlan Swan has gotten past Rose's heart walls. He must be one special human. " Emmett commented. :; Aw he's so cute! " squeeled Alice in her thoughts. Edward winsed at the valume of that squeel he had caught.

When the bell rang, Edward headed off to his Biology 2 class and took his regular seat. He looked at the girl he now knew as Isabella 'Bella' Swan. He wanted to bang his head on the table when she was placed next to him. His body stiffened when he caught the very faint smell of Harlan's scent on her, He leaned away from her, her other scent wasnt as delicious as her brothers. The odd thing that caught his curiousity was he couldnt read her mind. It was blank to him. He spent the class staying as far away from her and trying to keep himself from attacking because of that intoxicating scent.

When the bell rang Edward was out of his seat and out of class before anyone else. He took deep breaths, though he didnt need to breath at all of the clean air and headed to his last class he shared with his sisters Rose and Alice, P.E. with Coach Clapp. He headed to change in the boys locker room while he saw his sisters go change in the girls locker room. When he came back out he saw to his delight and horror that both Harlan and Isabella Swan had p.e. not only that but his sisters had flocked to the boy.

He gracefully walked over to them. " Rose, Alice, Harlan. " he greeted politely. Harlan's heart rate accelerated slightly, his face flushing. " h-hello Edward. " he whispered, but Edward caught it. He couldnt help but think how adorable he looked blushing. Rosalie was playing with his hair, talking to him, asking him questions like why he kept his hair long. Alice's giggle caught his attention though. " what? " he asked.

She showed him a vision she had caught. " you two are to cute together. " she said so low no human can catch it, but Edward and Rose did. Edward watched the optional vision of him and Harlan.

// It was sunny and spring time. Harlan was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that ended to his knees. He was walking through a field of wild flowers, some already picked in his hand. his hair was down and he was singing softly while Edward was watching from near by. He was fingering a crushed black velvet black box in his hand and staring at Harlan. " Harlan? " he called, and was ready for the flying hug attack he usually got from him. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead. " Edward! your here " he said, eyes sprakling as he wrapped his arms around Edwards neck.

Edward watching them from the sides felt amazement at he could be so happy with that human. He continued to watch as his future self flopped to the ground, still holding Harlan who gave a squeak in suprise. " Harlan, my love, my mate. If I asked you something, would you do it?" he asked, resting his hand on his little mates waist. " of course, you know I would for you " he said lovingly. Edward smiled " I know. " He took out the box and opened it, showing him the beautiful simple gold band with a Sapphire and Topaz stone set in it.

Harlan gasped, tears falling from his eyes. " Edward?" he asked breathlessly. " Will you marry me? be my Nate for now and eternity?" he asked afraid he'll get shot down, he shouldnt have since he was once again on his back from the strong hug of his little mate. " YES! " shouted Harlan..// the vision ended and Edward was sad to see it go, he was amazed at what this human could bring to him in the future if he chose right.

Alice grinned, seeing that dazed wistful look. " dont go leaving now okay?" she told her brother. Edward wiped the emotions from his face, thinking on his choices and which would infect the future.

* * *

**Ren: So I hope this chapter was okay. Um I also would like if your able too. some inspiration music? mostly Rock or 90's. I'v been listening to Paramore and no doubt and other stuff. uhhh *sweat drops***

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! now i have to go make some cookies.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ren: here everyone Enjoy, I'm tired and still need to clean room. Who knew ants like clean clothes

Harlan: Ren does not own me HP or Twilight.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

Before class let out Harlan changed his shoes into his blades, putting his shoes into his bag. He looked over to Isabella and wondered if she wanted to go out to eat before going home.

#DING DONG#

Harlan jumped up a bit, the last bell rang and he stood. He rolled over to where Isabella was getting up to leave.

"Isabella do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, coming to a stop next to her.

Bella looked at Harlan "It's Bella and no, I'm going home."

Harlan watched her leave then skated over to her. "Well okay, I'll take in your papers to give to the office for you ." he offered, smiling and holding out his hand. He wanted to help, he liked helping.

She shrugged and handed him her papers. She left then, going to her truck. :: Girly boy :: she thought to herself.

Harlan headed to the front office; digging through his bag to find his signed papers to hand in, when he bumped into someone, again. :: Not again:: He thought as he fell, dropping his papers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized, feeling bad as he started to gather the fallen papers. When pale hands helped him, he smiled:: What a nice guy:: he thought, before finding both signed papers. He finally glanced up to see whom he ran into this time, and blushed brightly.

"H-hi Edward. " He said, feeling stupid. :: Oooh, Harlan, you look dumb falling in front of him. What's with me being so clumsy today?:: He thought, starting to get up.

He squeaked in surprise when Edward easily lifted him up and set him on his feet. Edward didn't remove his hands until he was sure Harlan was standing up alright on those skates.

::Oh my ::

"Thank you Edward. Are you going to the office?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Edward resisted a completely human response of going 'awww' when he saw Harlan tilting his head, he was far to cute for his own good. "I was. " he said and opened the door, which they had crashed into each other in front of.

Harlan smiled with still his blush as he was motioned to enter first. He did nearly giggle at his gentlemanly ways.

"Thank you Edward " he said and went to the front desk.

He went took out the papers and handed them to the lady. "Its Isabella's and mine signed papers. I offered to bring hers in. I was coming here anyways." Handing them to her, he felt stupid for his rambling.

"Thank you dear, that's was sweet of you. How do you like Forks so far?" She question smiling at Harlan.

Edward watched the by play of the two, unable not to.

"Oh, I very much loving it." He responded, smiling happily, "I made a couple of friends fast today. "

She smiled back "That's good."

He blushed and moved away so Edward can talk to her. "I'll see you tomorrow Ma'am. " He said, making sure his bag was closed then skated out the door.

Edward turned to the lady but stopped when he saw her wide grin. "Doesn't he just get into everyone's heart? Hmmm, better watch out for him, he just might get snatched up..." she commented, giggling.

Edward just blinked in confusion, and shook out his mind. He asked if there was anyway to switch Biology 2 classes.

-=-=-=-=-

Harlan skated to the parking lot just about to put on his headphones when he saw Alice and Emmett.

"Alice! " he called and carefully skated over, going through a puddle giggling as he got splashed. He pulled to a stop in front of a Shinny Volvo where Alice was standing.

"Harlan! " cried Alice as she hugged him. "How's my friend?! " she asked, seeming like she was on a sugar high.

Harlan laughed at how hyper she was and hugged back. "I'm fine, since you last saw me a few minutes ago. I turned in my papers. Isabella's too. Are you all heading home?" He asked, smiling at them all. He got nods in response and grinned since they all nodded at the same time. "Wow, nice car," Harlan finally noticed the car the Cullen's had, "Jacob would love to get a look at it I think. "

He got blank looks at his statement. Blushing he explained, "Well, Jacob is my first friend here and he's a big car fanatic.

Rosalie caught the car fanatic part and perked up. A human who liked tinkering with cars? Sounds interesting. Emmett notice Rosalie's sudden interest and grinned, he knew his mate loved cars and to talk to someone car shop with would be great for her.

"So you heading home Harlan?" asked Rosalie.

Harlan nodded, "Yeah, but i have to stop by JT Sweet Stuff to tell Mary how my day went. She'd like to know. "He said, smiling with a blush.

The Cullen's nodded just as they saw Edward heading over.

"Well I'll let you guys go, I better get going. Bye Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper. " He waved and started skating a little backwards before turning and waving at Edward. " Bye Edward, see you all tomorrow." He called and put on his iPod, singing softly to the song Imaginary by Evanescence. :: In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me ::

-=-=-=-=-

Harlan entered JT and turned off his iPod as rolled to the counter.

"Mary?" he called, looking around. No one was ordering anything, she must have been in the back. He heard shuffling in the back and waited till Mary came out of the back kitchen.

She smiled seeing Harlan, the sweet dear. :: I wonder if he'd like a cookie:: she thought. "Harlan, how was your first day?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

He smiled back, "It was good. I made a couple of friends. Their names are Alice and Rose Cullen. I don't know if their brothers are friends yet but it's only the first day." He said, bouncing side to side in excitement.

She chuckled. "That's great, the Cullen's are a very beautiful family." she commented. He nodded "Aren't they? Anyways, I wanted to tell you how my day went. I should head home and see about dinner. " He waved goodbye to her and hurried out the door.

She waved smiling. "He's such a sweet child." and headed back into the back to finish up those cookies.

-=-=-=-=-

Hurrying home Harlan enjoyed the fresh rainy air, remembering he had to send his mother and father-the Potters- an e-mail of how he was liking Forks and his father-Charlie- and the school.

Turning into his street he could see Isabella's red truck in the drive way. Quickly taking his skates off and leaving them by the door, he jogged into the kitchen, grabbed a ginger ale and headed to his room. He spent the evening writing his emails to his mother and father, sent some to the friends he left in England and worked on his homework.

It was later in the evening that he headed down the stairs and knocked on Isabella's closed doors. "Isabella? Are you hungry?" He didn't hear any sounds and wondered if she went out. He went downstairs to check the driveway and the truck was gone. He sighed, he was trying to get along with her, but she didn't seem to want to. He bit his lip and headed back inside, putting away the hurt feelings he felt.

Tonight they would just have leftover's, tomorrow he'd make chicken and rice and steamed veggies. Grabbing leftover salad he went back upstairs to read some Vampire romance stories he found online_._

0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0-=0

**Ren: So this is the update. please all thank my new beta friend Elyon-kun, be ready hon, i have more stories i want to write ^ ^haha**

**Anyways, thanks and love for all the reviewers and story alerters. *candy all around* thanks tomy best friend/twin Sari Love ya brat lol  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Ren: Hey everyone, Here's the latest update and I want to thank Elyon-kun for your wonderful work and thank you for taking on the challenge of fixing up my writing. haha I know it sucks.

Edward: *coughs*

Ren: *sweatdrop* right, I'll finish up. just to let everyone know. I made a Harlan plushie! = D its not great, but good enough for my first try. Its in my site on my arthur page. please check it out and tell me what ya think.

Harlan: * giggles and hugs Ren* Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight, I do own some of the characters I make up and Harlan's name, kinda or something. anyways Continue on!

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blink, he even became really good friends with Rosalie and Alice. He invited the girls to go to the farmers market with him and Jacob. Of course he didn't know if Jacob's red rabbit could fit them all. He really didn't' know what a Rabbit was. When he mentioned Jacob's Rabbit, Rosalie burst out into laughter then hAd to hide her face in Emmett's shoulder at the lunch table. She explained later that a Rabbit _it_ was a small car that couldn't fit more then three to be comfortable.

Harlan blushed, " Oh, well..." he tried to think of a way to get there.

"We can take my car," volunteered Rosalie.

Harlan smiled "Really? Great! I'll tell Jacob to leave his rabbit at my house and we can drive there." he said, clapping happily.

The days passed with him eating with the Cullen's, enjoying their conversations, coming home and cooking. There wasn't much talking between him and Isabella, but he could understand, she just met him, of course, he'll give it a little longer then see.

One of the things that he did miss, surprisingly, was Edward. He was out sick, Alice had told him_._ He hoped he was okay and wondered if he should make him a get well card. He proposed that idea to the rest of the Cullen group and he got three different reactions. Rose and Alice cooed and made 'aww, how sweet' sounds which made him blush, Emmett laughed loudly and Jasper, his silent friend, said that would be a nice gesture and even said he'd give it to Edward for him. So he found himself one night buying construction paper, glue and glitterand rushing home to make a pretty spirit-lifting get well card.

-=-=-=-

Friday evening he spent talking to Jacob about go to the farmers market with his other friends Alice and Rosalie. Jacob was for it, more so after Harlan said Rose loved cars as well and that they could talk about cars. So he agreed to leave his car at Harlan's house and he'd be there early in the morning; Harlan promised coffee and hot breakfast. So there he was, Saturday morning, half an hour before Jacob came and an Hour before the girls came.

Harlan had showered the night before and chose to wear black jeans, sandals and a t-shirt with a light jacket for later when he left. He had his hair pushed back with a headband and a cute pair of flower earrings. He smiled at his mirror image, he didn't care that he looked like a girl.

His father had to work this weekend so he was already at work and Isabella was sleeping in. He heard Jacob pull to the front of his house and walked down the stairs to the front door.

"Jacob! " he called, laughing at his sleepy looking friend.

"Harlan, looking nice as always. So what's for breakfast?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Harlan laughed at how Jacob was acting. "Let's go to the kitchen. Do you want coffee? Milk? Juice?" he asked, listing off drinks leaving out soda and beer.

"Hmmm I'll take juice, you have apple? " he asked.

"Of course, I like apple juice. Do you want eggs and bacon or pancakes?" Harlan grinned_,_ "I also make French toast._"_

Jacob laughed, though trying to stay quiet, because he knew Bella was still asleep upstairs. "I'll take bacon and eggs, over easy and two slices please." he said, pouring himself some juice. "Want me to pour you some juice?" he asked, shaking the jug at Harlan.

"No thank you, I have my lovely coffee." he responded, pointing to his cup and the half empty twelfth cup coffee maker.

Jacob blinked and looked at his friend and blinked some more. "…Did you make a full 12 cups?" he asked, he blinked again when he got a nod. "You already drink six cups?!" he asked worried about how caffeine hyper his friend would be.

Harlan turned to him. "Of course not silly, this is my third, Dad had three before he left."

Breakfast passed fairly calmly with Jacob forbidding Harlan from drinking anymore coffee and talks of how their school was going. He was interested in how school was on the Reservation with Jacob.

When the time came for Alice and Rose to arrive, Harlan and Jacob cleaned up the kitchen dishes and all. Harlan ran up to his room to grab his wallet and cell and left a note on Isabella's door with his cell phone number if she needed anything_. _He came back down and slipped his shoes on and his coat and found Jacob sneaking a piece of cake. He laughed and heard a honk from outside.

"Oh, that's them! Be on your best behavior for now, " he teased Jacob and gently pushed him out the door and locked it with the key Charlie gave him a few days ago.

Jacob walked down the stairs and stopped his mouth wide and gapping. "Oh my god!!! Is that a BMW M3 Convertible?! " he asked, drawing closer looking at the beautiful red car.

"Like it huh?" asked Rosalie who was smirking at the look on Jacob's face.

"Like it?! I love it!" he answered, patting the car.

Harlan giggled "It is a pretty car," he said, watching as Rose got out and pulled the seat forward to let them get in. Jacob got in first and buckled in behind Alice and Harlan got in last. He buckled in as well.

"You look beautiful Rose, Alice." he commented, feeling giddy to be riding in a convertible.

-=-=-=-

The farmers market was fun.

Jacob had bought a few apples and bananas. He did more taste testing then buying. Harlan and Alice laughed at how Jacob and Rose would fake fight over which fruit was better. Harlan even piped in once saying Raspberries were better then any fruit which got them to round on him. He just laughed and hid behind Alice who was giggling.

Harlan bought a lot; he had his backpack with him and put the purchases in there. He bought different veggies for dinner and fruits, mainly red and golden raspberries his favorites. He also got salad makings for his lunches.

"I wonder where the flowers are?" piped in Alice, looking around. She spotted them and grabbed Harlan's hand and both giggled as they ran to the flowers, leaving Rose and Jacob to continue their debate, which moved on to the best cars.

Alice was looking at a bunch of bluish-purple Tulips and Harlan was looking at a bunch of Picasso mini calla lilies. They were a cream color with a splash of purple, very pretty. He touched the silk like petals and took a sniff. :: Beautiful:: he thought to himself. He took some of those and went to a different mini Calla lily called Hot Chocolate that he liked. They started off with neon like purple and ended with a deep purple almost black at the tips. ::Amazing!:: he thought and grabbed some of those as well. He felt giddy holding flowers, like he was being given them by a lover. An image of Edward popped into his mind and he froze, :: Don't think that Harlan, Edward is a friend. : he pushed the thoughts from his mind. He also found a small bunch of daisies and blood red roses, one of his favorites as well.

Paying for his purchases, he carefully held them and made his way over to where Rose and Jacob had found Alice, who was chattering about flowers for their mother Esme. She too was holding a bunch of bunches. He giggled softly at how Alice looked so much like a pixie or fairy with all those flowers.

His giggle got their attention anyways. "There you are Harlan, whoa lots of trippy looking flowers, " Jacob commented.

Rose snorted "Your telling me, neon purple, interesting. Esme might want to grow those. Done shopping Alice? Harlan?" she asked, mentally filing away the flowers Harlan held incase she needed info in the future for her dear brother Edward.

The two mentioned shoppers nodded.

"What should we do now? Does anyone have to head home now?" asked Harlan.

Alice nodded, "yeah, Esme wants to do a girl garden thing and need to make sure Edward is still in bed. " she said making an excuse to leave_,_that didn't hurt Harlan_,_ just incase lunch was offered.

Jacob sighed sadly "Yeah, Dad wants me to start on the homework I got Friday. Sorry Harlan."

Harlan smiled, "Its ok, I'm glad we got to hang out for a while," he said as they all walked back to Rose's car. The drive back to his house was a content one, filled with talking.

-=-=-=-

"Have a good weekend! Tell Edward I hope he feels better," he called as Rose and Alice drove off.

"So how'd you like them Jacob?" he asked, walking the other boy to his car.

"They're pretty alright, a little different, but isn't everyone? Anyways Rosalie has an awesome car. I got to go now though, take care." Jacob gave a one armed hug and got in his car.

Harlan waved slightly with full arms as he left and then headed in. He saw the truck gone and wondered where Isabella had gone to. He fished out his key and unlocked the door, relocking it when he got inside. Walking to the kitchen he carefully set the flowers on the table and started emptying the backpack. He put the fruits on the counter next to the sink and the veggies into the fridge.

He found three vases and filled them with water and put the Lilies in their own vases and put the roses and daisies in one together. They looked beautiful. Smiling, he carefully washed the fruits and put them in containers. He took a small bowl and put a few fruits in there as well and put the rest in the fridge.

He made three trips up to his room, taking the flowers up. He put them around his room, opened the windows and took in a deep breath. He was glad it hadn't started raining when they where at the market, though it looked like it might start soon. He went back for his bag, the bowl of snack fruits and a glass of water.

-=-=-=-

Alice giggled as she turned to look at Rose while they drove from Harlan's house. "You do know Jacob will be a werewolf right?" she asked her.

"What?! Well... now that you mention it I did get that smell, "she consider.

Alice nodded. "We're gonna have to get used to werewolves or we'd loose Harlan " she commented loosely.

Rose turned to look at her. "What do you see Alice? " she asked worried.

"Oh just that our little Harlan won't accept anyone who doesn't accept his own friends…so if we want him, we have to be kind to the wolves." she said, smiling as they pulled up into the large house.

Rose turned off the engine and got out. "I see. Well Jacob isn't a bad guy, " she comment. " Oh Edwards going to have his work cut out for him." Rosalie smirked, she couldn't wait to see the fights between Edward and Harlan and Harlan winning.

-=-=-=-

The weekend flew by just as fast as the week did.

0-=0-0=-0-=0-=0-0-0-000000000000000000000000

* * *

Ren: Did you enjoy it?! I should be writing more soon. Thanks everyone!

Harlan: thanks everyone! * waves shyly*


	8. Chapter 8

**Ren: Hey everyone, Latest update and all for you dears. Elyon-kun, thanks again for being my Beta, I'll take your opinions into thought of course and I appreciate them. What does everyone think of Harlan saying Tummy? to much? anyways I'm doing this late cause I'm very tired due to Feather Oak and I hiking the desert mountains picking flowers in the sun for over two and a half hours. Love ya Feather Oak my twin of my soul.. lol**

**Harlan: Ren-chan, can we start the story now please?**

**Ren: * sweat drop* right, sorry for ranting. One of my reviewers owes me a cookie! make it a snicker doodle. I don't know what kinds I like lol.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except my own characters and first use of Harlans name, I think.

* * *

  
**

Monday morning dawned with a light drizzle foretelling a coming storm. Harlan woke early as usual, had his coffee and got everything inside him bag. Harlan didn't make Isabella a lunch figuring _out_ she'd make it herself if she wanted one. Putting his skates on like usual, making sure he had his key and cell he hurried out of the house, not wanting to skate to long in the rain. Today he chose to wear Black skinny tight jeans with a red tank top and a Synthetic black leather jacket with zipper pockets and he had it zipped up. He gathered his hair into a side ponytail with hanging bangs and put a daisy flower in it. He wondered if he should try make-up sometime but at the moment he didn't have any.

Making it in good time, Harlan hurried to get under a building hanging of the school. He saw the silver Volvo of the Cullen's and waited for his friends to park before saying hi. He could see Edward driving and gasped. Uncaring of the rain getting him wet he skated over quickly to the drivers side. He saw Edward climb out and braked in front of him, he almost didn't stay up right, due to the water, and almost crashed into Edward. His cheeks blushed brightly.

"Edward, you're better, "he said, smiling at him.

Edward stared at the excited Harlan and smiled slightly. "I feel a lot better. Thank you for the card," he said, closing the door.

Harlan took the daisy from his ponytail and took Edwards cold hand and carefully put it in his hand. "Welcome back," he said skated to the other side of the car, asking Alice how Esme liked the flowers.

Jasper got out of the car as well, looking at his brother. He gave a faint smirk. "Cute little thing isn't he?" he stated as a fact and went to join Alice and the rest, leaving Edward to blink after him then look at the flower. He opened the drivers' door and put the flower on the dash board and shut the door, following the group to the buildings.

This morning started interesting for him.

-=-=-=-

The morning passed slow, teachers taking their time explaining lessons and passing out homework like its candy. Lunch finally arrived with Harlan joining their table dragged by Rose, unsurprising to the cafeteria. Edward was though and then figured that Harlan must have been eating with his family when he was gone. Rose had pushed him into a chair near Edward like he was her child or something. "Now eat your lunch Harlan " she commanded and went to get in line with Emmett for lunch.

Edward didn't feel like going through the line so he just sat there, shifting to look human.

"Not eating?" asked Harlan. He shook his head. "Oh I know why. "

His eyes widened slightly, surprised and worried. "You do?" he asked, wondering when his sisters or brothers told him what they where.

"Of course.. you just got over a cold silly, I wouldn't eat, my tummy would be uneasy," Harlan said, pouring the ranch onto his salad, closing it up and shaking it to get it coated on all the salad.

His shoulders sagged relaxed "Oh yeah that's right. " he said and took a glance over where he knew Isabella was sitting, how could he not? Everyone knew who Isabella and Harlan were. They were on everyones minds, his thoughts swam with them. His eyes caught hers and she looked away with a blush. He was wondering why her mind was closed to his and Harlan's wasn't.

Speaking of Harlan he turned to look at Harlan who had put a small chunk of lettuce in his mouth, getting some of the dressing on his upper lip. His mind conjured many different thoughts to that, if he were human he would have been blushing bright red. He turned his thoughts to Harlan's mind, listening into what he was thinking.

::Why does Donald Duck wear a towel when he comes out of the shower, when he doesn't usually wear any pants?....:: Edward snorted at that. Harlan turned to look at him, tomato on his fork near his mouth. "You okay Edward? "

He nodded, clearing his throat and wondered when his siblings came around. He chanced it and listened some more. ::Do Jellyfish get gas from eating jellybeans?.. Are you telling the truth if you're lying in bed? :: A few minutes later Edward wanted to bang his head against the table but thought it might break if he did that.

Was this what Harlan thought about? There's got to be something else. Once again he took a chance and looked into Harlan's mind while he was happily eating a chocolate bar and chatting with Emmett about stuff. He ignored the looks he was getting from the girls and Jasper. ::So soft and so tragic as a slaughterhouse. You press the knife against your heart, and say, "I love you, so much you must kill me now." :: he heard Harlan singing in his mind. He wondered what song that was,it sounded awful_._ ::So Barbaric:: he thought. He was going to take another look but the bell rang.

Sighing because he felt the need to sigh he got up and headed to his Biology class.

-=-=-=- 

**Edwards POV**

He took his seat in class and waited for Isabella to get to hers. When she did he took his chance. "Hello," he said to her, "my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan."

She turned to look at him, stunned he knew her name. She made her hair flip in a way she probably thought was seductive, which it really wasn't. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Everyone knows about Harlan and Isabella Swan."

She grimaced. "Bella. I like Bella. Though I bet Charlie- I mean Dad calls me Isabella behind my back," she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow again and turned to look at the microscope the teacher had put on the desk with slides. They where doing partners, "Partner?" he asked her.

Her eyes lit up, "sure. I'll go first." She looked at the slide identifying it and writing it on the paper. He did as well, he didn't talk, more curious as to the way she acted when he said Harlan's name or was it her full name? The teacher came by, commenting on how he should _have_ let Isabella try it and she said back she did and had done this before with White fish.

After they were done and had free time he asked her, "Do you like living in Forks?" He knew Harlan loved it here and wondered if Isabella did too.

"No, I hate the wet and the cold." she said darkly, starting to doodle on a notebook paper.

He cocked his eyebrow. "So then**,** why did you come here?" he asked. She glanced at him and went back to doodling on her notebook.

"Its...complicated. My mother remarried and her husband, Phil, had to move around for work_._ She didn't think I should be moved around like that, so here I am living with Charlie...Dad and a half brother..." she explained.

He watched and was kind of glad he couldn't read her mind, it must be filled with depressing thoughts. He didn't ask anymore questions and was soon on his way to P.E. when the bell rang.

**End of Edward's POV**

-=-=-=-

Harlan walked into the locker room where the coach pointed out a locker for him to change in front of. He put his bag in the locker and took off his jacket and hung it up in the locker and unbuttoned his pants, ignoring the other boys around him changing and goofing off. He smiled at his little bunny boxers and pulled on his sweat pants with the school name on them and closed the door, taking the shirt with himgetting it on as he walked in to the gym.

He bounced his way over to Rose and Alice and carefully took his hair down to let Rose mess with it. She was putting it in a braid for class and he and Alice were talking about how Emse wanted to grow the Hot Chocolate calla lilies after she described them to her.

Edward and Bella enter the gym at the same time, she went to her friends Jessica and Mike. Edward stood next to Rose, watching her braid Harlan's hair.

The rest of the class came into the gym and Coach Clapp called for the class to quiet. "Due to the rain getting worse, I was going to have you all do laps outside, but now your doing them in the gym." He ignored the groans and mutterings. "Every time you pass me, will be the end of a lap. Four lap's people get on!" He blew his whistle and stood next to the stands, holding his clip board and stop watch taking the times of each passing for every student.

Harlan quickly did some warm ups before taking off a bit after the rest of the class went off. He nodded to the coach with a smile and took off after the class, pacing himself and making good time. He hummed a song he had listened to on his i Pod, passing his sister and her friends and could see the Cullen's up ahead.

-=-=-=-

Edward was doing the runs, keeping his speed to that of an average human when he heard the mind of one of the other students think about his butt; he would have stumbled if he was human. Then he heard someone else's thought. :: Oh look, Edward, Rose and Alice. Yay, I caught up!:: He knew that mind, it felt hyper on its own and he saw Harlan pull up next to him.

"Hi!" Harlan chirped huffing a little as they passed the coach. He saw Harlan pull ahead, catching up to Rose who was a few feet ahead. He couldn't help but notice his cute looking bottom, he had seen those Bunny Boxers and thought it was way too cute on him.

He caught himself staring at Harlan's behind and would have blushed if his heart was beating.

-=-=-=-

Harlan finished the laps, panting for breath and nearly collapsing. He was in okay shape, but that took a lot out of him. Finally when the last student was done, Coach Clapp told them to hit the showers.

"We have to shower?" Harlan asked, his face going bright red at the thought of showering in front of others, it made him feel self-conscious.

Edward chuckled next to him, catching his attention. "You don't have anything to be worried about," he said with a wink and a teasing sexy grin, "besides, he didn't mean to really shower." Harlan blushed brighter and pouted at him, walking to the Locker room to get changed.

When the bell rang Harlan quickly headed to the parking lot, hoping he could get a ride with Isabella home. He didn't want to put his skates on and it was dangerous to skate in this bad of a storm. He looked around, expecting to spot her bulky truck and he did...already down the road. He sighed and made sure his bag was on before walking to the end of where the buildings hangings ended just to prolong the getting wet part. Harlan sighed and left the shelter. He could feel the rain on his head. He made sure he paid more attention so as to not get hit by a car that couldn't see him due to the rain.

When he finally made it home he was practically soaked through and shivering. Isabella's truck was in the drive as he took out his key, before going in he took off his wet shoes, socks and jacket and went to where he knew the washer and dryer was. He put his shoes in the dryer and turned it on, so they wouldn't get moldy and nasty. Heading up to his bedroom he put his bag on the floor, emptying it to make sure none of the stuff inside was ruined and then slowly undressed and grabbed his towel, heading for the bathroom.

He heard the sound of talking and heard Isabella talking on the phone. "He so did talk to me today during class....He asked about me. I know Edward Cullen must like me, " he heard her say and blinked, listening in. "Yeah I know....I like him too... " he walked away, needing to shower before he got a cold.

As he was showering he thought to what he heard, Isabella liked Edward? Edward liked Isabella?!...Well love was love, so if they liked each other then he had not right to judge. As long as both Isabella and Edward were happy together. He wrung out the water from his hair as he shut the shower off.

So why did he feel a little pain in his chest?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Ren: okay you like it? anyways I'm also thinking of doing an Edward doll like Harlan. I've made more plush dolls and am getting better. See ya all next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Ren: Hey everyone, Sorry it's taken along time. I was going to post it on St. Paddies day and got very busy. To see what was going on, go to my you tube RenRyoko. Its my only video so its first time. lol Um just to warn you all. Chapter 10 is on its way, gonna take a bit cause unlike the 9 chapters it stopped flowing from me. But It will get continue I promise. So to get over on it, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP. If I did, there wouldnt be straight couples unless its the other Cullens. lol

* * *

Weeks passed by and school went on with less storms but more overcast and light now spent some of his lunch time with the Cullen's, made more friends in his classes and spent time with Jacob when he could on the weekends. He had talked to his mother Lily and found out she was now divorced and living in a lovely apartment and James was living with his friend Sirius until he could find a place and was dating an old schoolmate who was working at a science lab who was witty, _and_ sharp tongued and could keep James on his toes.**(A/N: Guess who! those who guess right gets a virtual Harlan Plush and a cookie! = 3 )  
**

He had gone to the farmers market a few times more, even brought Mary yellow roses since he knew yellow meant friendship. Mary was happy and offered him a job for when he was free from school to help out, which he did on the weekends to take some of his free time away.

In these past weeks he also noticed something about himself: he had feelings for Edward Cullen. He always search him out when he could, his heart would beat faster if he gave a smile or a sexy smirk or even looked at Harlan. When he figured out he was in love with Edward he had locked himself in his room all Sunday, had his music playing and sat on his window seat, staring out the open window with the light breeze ruffling his hair. Harlan saw his sister becoming more and more in love with Edward_. _ . His love couldn't be acted on, he wouldn't, his sister was in love with Edward and vise verse-a. He didn't want to create trouble like that even if it hurt him to act happy when all he wanted to do was cry.

-=-=-=-

When he left his house early today he had decided he didn't like the sun that was showing through the clouds. He had arranged to meet up with two of his schoolmates today, Sasha and Kumiko, at JT sweet stuff before school. Harlan sat down, took his skates off and put on his regular shoes. He ordered himself a iced coffee with a dash of cinnamon and whip cream and a Raspberry Danish.

He waited for them while reading his latest bought werewolf love story that had a love triangle between the hunky blond chiseled werewolf with ice blue eyes and the wizard with dark eyes and a sharp tongue. They both wanted the sexy but sweet red headed small town boy who knew how to work on cars.

Harlan laugh quietly as he read a scene he loved and looked up to spot Sasha with her bright red hair flopping around her high cheek bones and green eyes. She was taller then Harlan, everyone was, and had a few freckles on her nose. Next to her was Kumiko, whom was only slightly taller then him with black long hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was Japanese and spoke it in angered tones when she was angry; he knew she was cussing in her native language. They were both his friends and very kind.

"Kumi! Sasha! " He called waving.

"Harlan!" They called and took a seat. Both ordered from Mary, smiling at her and then started talking at once to Harlan and each other.

Harlan just smiled, happy he had great friends.

**Flashback!**

It was a few days after his revelation that he had met Kumiko in the library. She was looking at a book in the same isle as they kept the cooking books and he was having difficult time reaching one on candy making on a shelf just out of reach. A hand came out of nowhere and got the book he was reaching for.

He turned to look at the Asian girl.

"Is this the book you need?" She had asked and he nodded.

"Hi! I'm Harlan." He offered his hand which she took and shook.

"Kumiko Matsuda. I've seen you around, you like cooking?" she asked, starting off a conversation that made them move to a free table and talk. She was so nice to him.

Meeting Sasha was different. Harlan was rushing again, to get to cafeteria this time and rounded a corner and bam-ran right into Sasha. They both fell with Sasha cussing up a storm about being knocked down. Harlan had apologized repeatedly for running into her and helped her up.

"I am very sorry. I knew i shouldn't run. I'm Harlan." He held out his hand and shook hers_._

"Sasha Conner, Shorty. What cha' in a hurry for?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Harlan blushed. "Oh, well I was going to meet my friend Kumiko to eat, would you like to join us?" he offered and got a shrug and a sure. That started the three's friendship.

**End Flashback**

"Harlan?" Kumiko's voice brought him back from his thoughts and blinked, looking at his girls and smiled

"Sorry, lost in thought. My danish is here . he said and took a bite out of it, he hummed in delight. Sasha laughed at Harlan and bit into her own pumpkin muffin and then sipped her milk. Kumiko only had ordered an orange juice and was taking sips.

"So Kumiko and I have been thinking..." Sasha said, leaning forwards grinning.

Harlan blinked, "about what?" he asked, sipping his iced coffee.

"Oh about taking a little trip, " she said grinning widely.

Harlan just blinked and Kumiko rolled her eyes at her teasing friend, "She means, us and a few others, maybe go into Seattle for the weekend and hit Pacific Place Mall, which is a couple levels mall. I haven't been there only heard of it, and see a movie, do some window shopping or something." she said, ignoring her pouting red headed friend.

"That sounds cool. Don't know when or if we can do it though." he said, biting into the danish again. Sasha nodded and downed her milk and finished her muffin. "But I'll research on it tonight," he promised them finishing his Danish and coffee.

Kumiko finished her OJ and stood up, picking up her bag, "We should head to school now. "

Sasha grinned. "We'll meet you at the school." she called out to Kumiko as she headed to her car_.._ Sasha and Harlan headed to the school, racing each other a few blocks until reaching the school building.

"I'll see you at lunch," he called out to Sasha who was catching her breath as he headed to his first class a couple minutes early.

Honors English passed by slowly, followed by Government, Math, Biology. Lunch was soon there and he waited at a tree sitting down and taking his lunch out. He didn't have long to wait when Jasmine and her boyfriend Darren arrived with their cafeteria lunches and sitting with him. They where from his Photography class and they both wanted to be professional Photographers.

"Salad again Harlan?" Darren asked, exasperated.

He grinned "I love salad, this time I'm trying a basil dressing. " he said, showing his salad. He took a forkful and ate it, thinking upon the flavor, "mm its nice. "

Darren shook his head snorting and dug into his greasy pizza. Jasmine leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, "you're too cute Darren."

Kumiko and Sasha arrived soon sitting next to Harlan's other side, they had home brought lunches but most likely went to get soda's to drink. The five chatted as they ate, Harlan listening and imputing here and there. He was watching the clouds drift by. The past few rainless days and nights was starting to feel like an ominous forewarning,

-=-=-=-

Two days passed of sunny sky and then came the clouds and the Cullen's return. He knew the Cullen's had gone out camping cause of the great weather and he wished he could have gone. Camping sounded fun! Harlan was sitting on a bench waiting for the bell to ring when he saw Edward drive in. Jumping up he headed towards them. He'd be hanging out with Kumiko or Sasha but Kumiko had a dentist appointment and Sasha was trying to finish a homework assignment that was due. He stopped by the parked car.

"Did you have fun camping?" He asked as soon as they exited the car. :: I would have loved to go camping! Maybe even share a tent with Edward:: he thought, blushing brightly, happy his thoughts couldn't be heard.

Edward tilted his head and smirked_. _"It was great." he said, watching as Alice bounced over, wanting to hear all about his time.

Harlan told her of how he had meet and hung out with some other friends and the plans to take a trip to Seattle some weekend. Alice and Harry started walking to their class. Harlan turned around and called out goodbye to the rest of the Cullen's. He waved at Edward, blushing when he got a wave and a wink. He quickly rushed after Alice, his mind going over the way over Edward smile and wink. ::...Maybe..maybe he likes me? No! No he's Isabella's, not Harlan's...never Harlan's:: He felt his shoulders fall and his eyes tear up at that thought. He made it into class with Alice, not letting her get the chance to see his suspiciously wet eyes. He put on a smile and smiled at her.

Once in class they where given an assignment to write a single page shot story in class. Harlan took out his paper and tapped the pen to his lip in thought. He glanced to see Alice working on hers. He sighed and closed his eyes thinking. An image popped into his mind and he started writing, loosing himself into the image and created that image on paper. He blinked when he finished and the teacher said to stop. He read through it, sighing wistfully, it was romantic. He put a title on it, Fate's Embrace, and signed his name and handed his in.

Alice was talking quickly on hers about a kitten that was brought home and the mighty Tom cat who fell for the little kitten. She giggled and thought how kittenish Harlan was.

First period ended and Harlan headed to government, saying goodbye to Alice and took his seat next to Isabella's friend Lauren. She didn't like him, which he couldn't really understand_. _ He put it out of his mind for now and handed his homework and got to work on the paper he was given and looked around the book for the answers. Classes passed like usual, and there was a light rain falling by the time lunch came around so Harlan and his group of friends found a table, not too far from the Cullen's and Isabella's table. Harlan took his seat, pulling out his fresh veggies, ranch for dipping and a tomato sandwhich_._

Popping the top of his ginger ale, Harlan smiled when Kumiko, Sasha, Jasmine and Darren took a seat. They all had home lunches.

"Hey Harlan, did you finish Mr. White's photo project?" asked Darren as he took a bite of what appeared to be an enchilada with green sauce.

Harlan glanced up from his sandwich and wiped his mouth before speaking. "No, I have a few more pictures to take. I'm glad it's not due yet."

Jasmine started a talk with Kumiko about the differences between which was better: a love story with vampires or a love story _between _with a shape changer. Kumiko was all for shape changer, specifically if he was a large cat and Jasmine was for vampires.

"Just think, a vampire lives forever right? So much time to sex it up, and try many positions and new things." Jasmine smirked, Darren glanced at his girl.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't happy with me. " he pouted playfully. Jasmine cooed and kissed his lips in apology.

Harlan thought about it, images in his mind and he blushed brightly.

Over at the Cullen's table Edward who had heard the discussion gulp and looked away from anyone. He chuckled inside though. Alice giggled while Rose snorted. "Damn right, chance to try new things." Emmett grinned roguishly while Jasper laughed softly.

Unaware of the eavesdroppers' presence the group just continued on.

Sasha snorted, "I got you so beat! Try a Demon love story. Man sex while flying sounds fun." Harlan blushed again.

A girl from Harlan's math class walked over. "Hey Harlan, what cha guys talking about?" she asked, braiding her long blond hair. She was a friend he had recently made just a few hours ago while working on math homework. They both where having problems with some and since they sat next to each other, they both asked for help at the same time, starting a giggling moment.

Jasmine smirked, "Talking about the best kind of love story. I am all for Vampire love, the sex would be awesome. Sasha is for demon love, sex while flying and Kumiko says shape shifter love would be better. What do you think?" she asked, leaning forward, pushing her finished salad away.

Hannah Micheals smirked as she looked at the other girls, her violet like eyes twinkling in mischievous light. "What better lover... then yourself? Men so don't know how to pleasure a lady." She sniffed, nose in the air.

Jasmine, Sasha and Kumiko laughed while Darren's indignant "Hey!" was heard from around the lunch room. Rose and Alice smirked nearly laughing. "She's right," said Rose, teasing the male Cullen/Hale. She got evil looks from them, which made her smirk more.

Harlan giggled at the mock fight that came about. He glanced up to see Edward looking over. He blushed and to distract himself, took out his Photo class camera and took a couple of shots of the group in mock fight. His laughter caught Hannah's attention and she looked at him and the camera. "Boy you're gonna get it " she joked and pulled him into a hug, messing up his hair.

She looked up and caught Edward Cullen watching little Harlan. She made sure by moving him from side to side and Edwards eyes follow like a cat to a string. She smirked widely. "Harlan, Edward Cullen likes you!" she said.

Kumiko looked sharply at the quickly retreating eyes of Edward and then at the blushing Harlan.

"No he doesn't, he likes Isabella remember," he said, trying to squash the hope that rose in his heart with the thought of Edward being Isabella's.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow. " I don't see her name on him." She looked at Isabella and snorted. "She ain't got nothing on you Harlan dear. Besides, a girl's got better intuition on love then boys. "

Sasha, Jasmine and Hannah wanted to say more, but the bell rang.

" See you guys tomorrow,"Kumiko , Sasha and Hannah said as they quickly gathered their stuff and went to class. Harlan and the couple went on their way to Photo class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

Ren: So Virtual Harlan plush and Cookie to those who can guess Jame's new boyfriend is = 3 So Thanks yo my Beta Elyon-kun and Noah who helped me. Lucks to Matsuda-chan I tihnk thats how you spell her name. Anyways, I'm tired, body so very sore and tomorrow I hope to go to Jo-anns. Night ya'lls.


	10. Chapter 10

Ren: Hey Everyone, sorry I haven't updated in weeks, I was waiting for my Beta, but that's no excuse. On to different matters though. In my last chapter I asked who was Jame's boyfriend and offered a cookie and a Harlan plush to those who guessed right. Well everyone here in my long long list that guessed right gets a cookie and a Plush * gives each with a bow.* Maybe I'll have another guess right and get a gift thing. Not sure yet.

Edward: Get on with the story.

Ren: *sweat drop* alright then. Warning to everyone as well. The chapters coming up will take a while cause.. I'm busy making my and my friends Lolita for yaoi-con in October and some other things. anyways one with the story.

Harlan: YAY!

(oh yeah, I may have forgotten a few who guessed right. if you guessed Snape, you get the gifts )

LadyAshlyare,Swtgr,JameseMalfoy, Stormy1092, Angelmar020, Latin-Freak, Alexa-abrille, Emmaline-liotle, Hope Night, Hermithideaway,Jessica89,Lai, Mimaindi, DramaticLlama, Animalover123, LoopyLoony, fifespice, kai minomomo, Snake in a Lion skin, icy-serene, Cham. Angel-kit, Yami Ryo, Silverflameofthewindscar, RRW, Egyptionfirefly, HPrewritten, Yana5, Mask, Destinytwinement, VemonmousEnchantress, Alisnape, horsinaround94,odango3,Got-A-Secret,PotionsMistress2012,McMllnchrstn,KrisiMwahz,SiilverStar,ShadowEclipse molasses,sweet-single,Sakina-chan,Ms Elladora Black, Jubbs,ChemicalAuthor,Nozomu,hitori-suko,Krinse-Katze,sumyono,Crystallyn,SunStar Kitsune, njferrell,harrypotterslash4life, lappanangel,bookluver101,BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath,watch over me when i die, Mrs. Edward Cullen Potter, angle wings, myvampireangel,Haunt of twilight,Slavaskia,GeminiSoul01,Hari Tsuki,Silver Lady,JemDragon84,TJeanetteT,

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight, most of my made up characters and what not, that's not in the books. This disclaimer will be for the other chapters too.

(Also! this is Un-bated because my Beta Elyon-kun hasn't answered my emails for about 3 weeks now. so I hope you all can like live with this until I either get the beta-d version or not. ENJOY! )

* * *

The week passed by with Harry feeling overwhelmed and depressed. His friends (the girls) kept telling him that Edward Cullen so had feelings for him and didn't believe it, he couldn't, if he did he'd hurt his sister if it was true. By the time Friday rolled around the ground was covered with slick ice. Tires where covered with chains and gloves and scarfs where broken out.

The girls and Harlan where ready for Friday's trip and each of the four girls chipped in a few bucks with Harlan to order a room with two beds and a roll out one for Harlan. As He made his way to lunch, but as he did, he slipped on a patch of concealed ice and fell onto his bottom, scrapping his palm, tearing the glove. He whimpered as he sat their, bottom hurting and hand stinging. He carefully pulled off the glove and looked at the scraped flesh and whimpered.

He felt himself be picked up and carefully set on the ground. He saw Edward giving a caring look at his scraped hand.

" You should wash that off before it becomes infected " he said, patted his head and left with a smile and a wink.

Harlan held his hand close to his body, sniffling and made his way to the table his friends where eatting at.

" Harlan! " Kumiko cried, seeing Harlan with tears in his eyes. " whats wrong?! " she asked.

He held out his hand to her. " I fell and scrapped my hand. it hurts. " he said.

The girls cooed and attended to him like mothers, gently cleaning it with a wet towel and drying his tears. After the episode of the wound they had their lunch and finalizing the trip. Darren was pouting that his girlfriend was leaving for the weekend. Edward listened in, hearing the thoughts. :: So Harlan's going to be in Seattle..:: he thought, looking over at Bella, wondering what she thought about her brother going for a trip.

He saw Harlan glance at him and he smiled, winking once again at him, He enjoyed seeing his blush from his attention. The last two periods passed quickly and students found themselves out carefully going to there cars and driving home or some place. Harlan didn't feel like walking home after all he had already fallen and didn't want to again.

The wound on his hand twitched at his thoughts. He looked around the parking lot for Isabella's red truck and saw her a little ways away. Sighing in relief that she hadn't left already he called out to her.

" ISABELLA!! " waving his arm to get her attention. He watched as she looked around, towards where Edward was standing with his sister Rose, talking to her. She looked back at the backpack she had placed on the hood of the truck. Harlan tried again.

" ISABEELLLLA " he called, waving both arms and carefully making his way over to her.

She finally looked in his direction, giving him a 'what the hell do you want' kinda look. He smiled at her, his smile started to drop and his eyes widened.

" ISABELLA WATCH OUT! " he yelled in warning.

Bella looked over to the skidding out of control van heading her way. It was like slow motion for them both. Harlan watched as his half sister was about to be seriously injured or killed and felt his heart start beating quickly. Bella couldn't breath, she watched as her life flashed before her eyes, shielded herself hopeing to survive the hit. Harlan watched in shock as he saw Edward push his sister away, she hit her head and blacked out. Edward stopped the van, leaving a large dent made by his hand.

There was screaming and he watched as Edward walked faster then a human in his direction intending to leave. Harlan stared, feeling fear in him still and so much love for Edward Cullen that he jumped at him, threw his arms around him and hugged him with all his might, tears falling. He kept whispering his repeated thank yous. He didn't notice that he was hugging the love of his life, but when he did he gasped and jumped away with a large bright red blush.

" uh u-um sorry. Thank you for saving her! " he said, gave one last look at him, bottom lip between his teeth, then spun around, staggering slightly with the iciness and hurried over to the group surrounding his sister.

" Your welcome..." whispered Edward watching him. He could still feel the fiery heat from Harlan's body on his and shivered in excitement. He stayed there, waiting, his siblings gathering around him.

Harlan watched as His father and almost all of the school left, following the paramedics. He could feel his heart beating fast, trying to get it to calm, the excitement of everything made him want to cry. Harlan wondered how he'd get over to the hospital.

Edward appeared next to him, his family already gone. " would you like a ride Harlan?" he asked, staring at him in question.

Harlan turned, looking up at him, he blinked taking him in. " yeah " he said softly, tears in his eyes and his voice a little watery sounding.

The ride in the car was quiet, Harlan felt deep worry for his sister. Edward drove fast, glancing over at his little mate. He reached over and took his hand in his. " She'll be okay " He comforted, giving him a caring look.

Harlan looked over, staring, tears filling his eyes " Thank you so much " he whispered, clutching Edward's hand and wiping away at his eyes.

Edward smiled softly, not letting go of Harlan's hand, he really wanted that vision to happen, but he had to deal with Isabella Swan's crush on him so he could get Harlan Swan.

When they got to the hospital, The waiting room was packed with what seemed to be all of the high school. He stood on his toes to see over the crowd. " Excuse me? " He said as he tried to get through the people. The bodies parted as they saw that the one trying to get through was Harlan Swan. Edward followed behind him, A protective stance taken. " Dad! " Harlan called when he saw Charlie waiting for news.

" Harlan? Damn, I'm sorry I didn't take you with me. " he said, hugging his son.

Harlan shook his head "It's alright Dad, I got a ride from Edward " he said, looking up at Edward with innocent eyes. Edward nearly groaned at that look.

Charlie looked at Edward. " Cullen? Edward Cullen? Dr. Cullen's son?" he asked, curious.

Edward nodded " Yes sir. "

Charlie nodded "Thank you for giving Harlan a ride " he said thankful and with a smile.

"Not a problem Mr. Swan, I'd give Harlan a ride anytime " he said innocently.

Harlan turned back to his father " have we gotten any news on Izzy?" he asked. He blushed when he was caught saying the nickname he had for Isabella.

Charlie blinked then smiled. " No, no news on Bells " he said, running his fingers through his sons hair.

" I'm going to tell the girls I cant go on the trip " He said, pulling away to go call Kumiko to spread the news.

Charlie stopped him as Dr. Cullen came out with news. " Mr. Swan? " He called, chuckling inside at all the people.

" Yes?" asked Charlie.

" Everything's okay, Miss Swan is alright, just a small bump on the head. She can go home when your ready to take her. But I want her resting the rest of the night " he said. He could see his son standing behind a feminine boy. :: Ah, that must be Harlan I've been hearing about :: He thought.

Charlie and Harlan sighed relieved. They hugged each other, nearly crying with relief.

" Thank you Doc "Charlie said.

" No Problem. " he smiled and looked at his son. :: This your little mate Edward?:: He thought to Edward. He got a small nod in return. :: He's adorable. :: he thought. He got another nod and a large smile.

After rounds of hugging, Charlie and Harlan calmed down slightly. " Now about your decision to cancel your plans for this weekend, I want you to go. " he said, sternly.

Harlan shook his head " No! I can't. " he protested, with another shake of his head.

" Bells will be fine, I promise. Go, have fun be happy. " he whispered the last part to him. He had noticed his son being down about something and his daughter being happy. He wanted Harlan to be happy again, really happy.

Harlan bit his lip. " alright. " he said, looking at the floor.

Charlie chuckled softly. " If you want to make it up to me, then go on a fishing trip with Billy and Jacob and a few others next weekend. "

"Alright, but I cant fish...never been good at it." Harlan answered, blushing.

Charlie laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. " Head home, you need to finish getting ready right?" He reminded him.

Harlan nodded " right, " he turned to Edward. " could I get a ride home?" he asked, looking at him.

Edward nodded. " sure, I'll meet you outside, I have to ask my father a question. " Harlan nodded and headed out of the considerably empty waiting room. Edward waited for him to pass through the doors before turning to Charlie, serious look on his face.

" Mr. Swan, I thought it polite and right to ask you if I may ask Harlan for a date, of course, if its alright with you of course. " he proposed, feeling a nervousness he hadn't felt in so long.

Carlisle's eyes widened, then lowered into a smile. His son was taking it slow with his mate. It was a very mature thing to do.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise before returning to normal. :: Edward Cullen liked my son? I didn't think he liked other boys. :: he inwardly chuckled. :: knew he'd catch the boys attention. ::

He cleared his throat. " So you want to formally ask my permission to court Harlan. " he asked, as serious as he could.

Edward nodded, shoulders tense. Charlie stared then opened his mouth to answer.....**TBC

* * *

**

**(now, there's a few stories I've been writing and I want to put a preview for one of them.)**

_**To busy taking some photos of the area, he didn't notice the swarming of sheep until he was stuck in the middle of a large group of sheep who baaed and pushed. **_

_**"eh sheep? oh I can't get out. " he whined and pushed against the sheep. **_

_**He could hear a dog barking, making the sheep baa again and continued moving. He was pushed forwards a few feet, the dog he heard barking and making the sheep go one way. **_

_**' Must be a sheep herding dog. ' he thought. " ah I feel like I'm in the sea of sheep! " he joked with himself, not hearing the sound of hoof beats. **_

_**A deep chuckle reached his ears, making him look up towards the sound. **_

_**" In ah bit O' trouble there are ya? " Came a deep rough voice. **_

_**Against his control he blushed bright red. The voice belonged to a boy about 6'0 give or take a few inches, with think black hair pulled back a bright blue eyes. He was tan and wearing warn jeans and a sleeve torn shirt. The horse was black, a pure black with brown eyes. **_

_**"Of course not!, I ment to be in the middle of a Sheep sea. " he replied, blushing with a pout.**_  


* * *

That is a preview, I am still working on it with other ideas in my head. Like?


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur: Okay Peoples, I'm sorry for the late and SHORT update but as my luck with electronics goes. I lost my computer with all my story files and basically my whole life. For the past few months, life was a zombie state with out internet. Its a good thing this was the part after I had written everything down on the internet so I didnt loose all the info for this story. Here is a gift for all you readers and please send all your HOPES and energy to me getting a new laptop or netbook for the holidays. I promise to work on this story some more and post a longer and sooner chapter.

Harlan: Poor you Ren, at least you have us and and and Sari and and *lip trembles*

Edward:* pulls Harlan into arms* It'll be alright Love, She's strong.

Ren:*sweat drop*

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight, I do own the idea of Harlan and my spin on some things. Plus Hannah, Sasha, Kumiko and Jasmine and uh Jasmine's Boytoy.

* * *

Charlie stared at Edward, He hadn't forgotten Carlisle near, waiting with bated breath. " you want to date my son?" he asked, just to make sure he had heard perfectly right.

Edward nodded " yes sir "

Charlie sighed. " if Harlan says yes to your question, then you have my permission. " he said.

Edward and Carlisle released the breaths they didn't notice they had held. " thank you Mr. Swan. You wont regret it. " He was grinning widely, happily. He left the hospital, heading to the parking lot to give the ride Harlan had asked of him.

Carlisle and Charlie watched as the boy left the hospital. " you have an honorable son there Doctor. " he said, before returning to his daughters room.

Carlisle smiled " he certainly is one of a kind " he chuckled before heading back to work.

Harlan waited by Edwards car. He was excited about his trip with his girls and nervous to be driving with Edward. The same one he was…crushing on. He blushed. He was worried about Izzy and thought maybe he'll find her a get well present in Seattle for her. He would look when they get there. He looked up startled when he heard a sound and saw Edward.

" Edward! Thank you so much for this ride. " he said.

Edward smiled, feeling very happy at his luck. " No problem Harlan, I'd love to give you a ride "

Harlan blinked and just smiled. He opened the door for Harlan, made sure he had his seat belt on and went to the drivers side. The ride to The Swan house was comfortably silent. Edward parked in the driveway and followed Harlan to the front door.

" you can come in, They should be picking me up in a bit anyways. " Harlan admitted, letting Edward inside andclosing the door after.

Edward shrugged " I don't mind staying, besides I'll get to brag about seeing your room before Alice or Rose saw it. " he joked, making Harlan laugh. He followed him to his room, supprised to see it was in the attic. It was tastefully done in great colors. " Wow, I like your room. " looking around.

" thank you " Harlan went to his duffle bag and made sure he had packed everything he needed. Edward was drawn to the book shelf. He explored it and a couple of titles caught his eyes. ' The tameing of the Wolf' , ' Magic in Love' and 'Dragon's Keeper'. He pulled out Dragon's Keeper and read the description on the back of the book. After a minute or so of reading it he looked up at Harlan. " can I borrow a book?" he asked. Harlan nodded, not looking back at him. He was busy desiding which cds to bring. " thanks. " he mumbled, slipping the book into a pocket. He couldn't believe how many…Gay literature Harlan had. Five minutes later Harlan zipped his bag closed and slipped it over his shoulder.

" Done! " he called cheerfully.

Edward smiled, sitting on the window seat, looking at the forest. " You have a wonderful view of the forest from here. " he commented, sitting up.

Harlan blushed " thank you Edward. " he licked his lips to wet them, then tilted his head when Edward smiled. Edward could hear the females argueing as they drove infornt of Harlan's house. There was a car horn honking outside " That's them " he said, heading down the stairs. Edward followed silently, watching as Harlan locked the door when they left the house.

" COME ON HARLAN! GET YOUR CUTE BUTT IN THIS CAR!!" yelled Sasha. She was driving the Jeep.

Harlan snickered ' I'm coming " he called, waving at them.

Edward chuckled. " Becareful okay Harlan? There are lots of bad people in seattle . " he said, frowning.

Harlan smiled " I will, I'll call Rose or alice if we need help. " he promised. Edward nodded, smiling a little.

" okay, go have fun. I would like to ask you a question when you get back okay?" Harlan nodded, blushing.

Hannah wolf wistled " Sexy Edward Cullen, coming to call on our Harlan? " She laughed at Harlan's blush.

" HANNAH!' yelled Harlan, Kumiko and jasmine. Sasha was just laughing. Edward laughed as he watched the girls help Harlan into the middle seat.

" hey girls. Don't wander out at night " he said. " Bye Edward! " called Harlan as Sasha tore out of there. There was shrieks of laughter and chatting.

Edward just watched it all, smiling and nervous for them.

* * *

P.S. I have new ideas for stories, but i'v been side tracked with stuff.

P.S.S I keep loosing Betas like flies loose lives near pond surfaces. Anyone want to be my beta and actually stay and help? Message me please if you'd like.


	12. Chapter 12

_**HELLO! Okay don't kill me please XD I know i have not written anything in so long and i have no excuse. I was lazy and lazy. I do not want to stop this story or give it to adoption, so I will continue it for all those who keep reviewing and favoring it. SO here you all are, my favorite people all of you. please enjoy.**_

_Harlan: Why haven't you been writing? *pout*_

_Ren: aw I'm sorry, i'v been distracted by lots and lots of yummy fanfics. plus I think Kyuubi *glares at fox* ate the bunnies._

_Edward: Get...to...writing..._

_Ren: *cowers* y-yes sir... * sits in corner writing *_

**Edward: This is our disclaimer, We don't own Harry Potter or Twilight...if we did, things would have been DIFFERENT. We also dont profess to know all that there is in the seattle region this chapter and the next few chapters tells.**

Harlan and the girls spent their drive listening to an assortment of genre of music. They took a stop at a Starbucks near the off ramp on the way to Seattle. Like all usual Starbucks, there was a bit of a line wait. Harlan stared at the menu, focusing on what he wanted his drink to be and what sounded better. Sasha was getting a Venti Shaken Iced Peach Green tea, Kumiko was ordering for herself and Sasha; she was getting a Venti white chocolate mocha with a hint of peppermint and whip cream. Harlan ordered himself a Grande 5 pump mocha, 2 pump toffee nut , 1 pump Chai Frappuccino with whip and extra mocha drizzle. He knew he was being a little too detailed, but it has been a drink he's been wanting to try out. He bounced over towards Kumiko to wait for his order. Hannah ordered a tall Tazo Green Tea blended crème Frappe, a Raspberry truffle cake pop and a salted caramel cake pop. Jessica snorted at Hannah's order

"Hungry? " She teased, stepping up to the counter.

"Of course, I have to eat to keep my figure" she winked and flounced over to the others.

Jessica snickered "I'll take a Venti White Chocolate Hot Chocolate with whip cream. Could you put some mocha drizzle on it please? Thank you "

She ordered paying up the bill. She headed to the waiting area, the others already sipping they're drinks waiting for her. Soon they were back on the road, a little over an hour to the hotel.

The hotel they arrived at was a Hyatt place; it had lots of windows and sharp points. Hannah's Uncle ran the hotel and was able to save them a suit and kindly charged them less than it costs for the stay and let them park in the staffing section. Hannah's Uncle Charlie loved her very much due to him not being able to have his own children. He personally got them checked in and showed them around. The Lobby was spacious and free of people; they showed where the complimentary hot breakfast was served. The room had two queen size beds, adjacent to the beds there was a good sized couch that turned into a queen sized sofa bed. The room was done in colors of Beige, browns and blues. Hannah gave her uncle a big hug and a kiss to the cheek and thanked him for everything he helped with. The rest gave him a big THANK YOU as well. It was amazing how fast they got the room messy, probably under five minutes. Bottled drinks placed in the mini fridge and laptop hooked up to the TV for whenever they wanted to watch movies, they sat down on the couch to decide what they should get for dinner.

"Maybe we should split up and all get something we want. You know something we can't get at home. "said Jessica.

"I like that, let's do that! " Sasha exclaimed, bouncing in place.

Kumiko and Harlan voted to go with each other while Sasha, Hannah and Jessica went together. Setting off on a serious dinner search, they headed in separate directions and will meet back up in front of the hotel. Kumiko and Harlan struck luck first with a small little Thai restaurant where Harlan decided on an appealing Green curry with Green beans, bamboo shoots and onions over rice. It didn't take too long to get his food back, so they headed back on the road to find Dinner for kumiko.

The three girls where having a hard time figuring out what to eat, options around, but still hard to choose. The settled on a dinner called Slater's 50/50, a design it yourself burger joint. They were given a paper to choose how they want they're burger. Jessica chose a 1/3 lb. fried chicken burger topped with mozzarella, red onion, avocado mash with Frank's hot sauce on a white brioche bun. Hannah picked 50/50 patty with tomato, thick cut bacon sauced with mayo and ranch on a bacon Pretzel bun. Sasha didn't go as out of the worldly, she chose a regular beef patty with hot sauce and ranch sauce and baby greens, tomato, red onion on honey wheat bun. They split a side of fries and got ketchup and ranch for them. They headed back to the hotel and waited for the other two in the lobby.

Kumiko had set her mind on Wingstop, 8 piece regular hot wings Original hot sauce and lemon pepper sauced. She ordered fries to go with ketchup, ranch and hot sauce for the fries.

"Could I try those dips Kumiko? They smell really good. "

"Sure Harlan, Could I try your curry too? "

"Of Course! I can't wait for tomorrow, It's gonna be a blast!"

Kumiko nodded as they hurried back. They saw the girls and headed up to the room together, talking loudly about what they saw for options tomorrow. Soon the small table in front of the couch was piled with different food containers, sauces, napkins and utensils. The TV was turned on and searched of for shows to watch and found, they left it on Family guy. Hands were reaching and sampling each other's foods. There were laughs and soon finished containers thrown away, sleepy friends and around one in the morning the last person turned the television off, looked at her sleeping friends. Jessica had fallen asleep on the couch spread out, Sasha and Kumiko on one of the beds and Harlan on the other. Hannah yawned as she crawled inside with him and snuggled close to the snuggler.

Soon the room was quite and dark, not a peep sounded.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Thank you to my new Beta Blimp Imp... i think i spelled it right lol. The next chapter will be out soon._**

**_Lots of love and yummy yaoi 3 3_**


End file.
